Meeting You (Slow Update)
by Gasuga
Summary: [YoonMin] Pernah memimpikan orang yang sama secara terus-menerus hampir di setiap malam? Bukan memimpikan seseorang yang dekat denganmu, tapi memimpikan orang yang sama sekali tidak kamu kenal. Lalu tiba-tiba, di pagi harinya, dia datang, masuk ke duniamu dan menjalani hari-harinya bersamamu. Jimin mengalaminya. [ yoonmin . Min Yoongi x Park Jimin . bxb ]
1. Meeting You

**Based on The Dream Traveller by Gemscribble**

...

Lagi-lagi mimpi yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya dalam sebulan belakangan ini.

Jimin bukan tipikal orang yang dengan gampang mengingat mimpi. Pernah ingat, tapi yang diingat justru mimpi sekitar dua minggu lalu, itu pun mimpi yang sama sekali tidak penting.

Tapi di sini, bukan perihal mimpi seperti itu yang akan dibahas. Melainkan tentang bagaimana seorang Park Jimin yang biasanya langsung lupa pada kebanyakan mimpinya, akan ingat dengan jelas pada satu mimpi yang sama dalam sebulan ini. Mimpi yang hampir setiap malam mendatanginya.

Mimpi yang frekuensi kemunculannya melebihi mimpi-mimpi iseng yang pernah dialaminya.

Tapi mimpi yang satu ini benar-benar sering, malah kelewat sering.

Jimin sampai hafal susunan dari mimpi itu, dari mulai membaca doa sebelum tidur, menutup mata, lalu semua bayang-bayang sebelum tidur yang biasanya muncul malah berubah buram, terus seperti itu untuk beberapa saat sampai tiba-tiba ada setitik cahaya yang muncul dan semakin lama semakin terang. Cahaya itu kemudian berubah sangat amat menyilaukan, mengharuskan Jimin memejamkan matanya erat—bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun—, dan di situlah inti mimpi yang dialami Jimin.

Seseorang dengan rambut hitam sekelam malam yang kontras dengan kulitnya tiba-tiba muncul, tepat saat Jimin berusaha membuka mata, orang itu sudah akan berdiri di depannya dengan jarak yang selalu sama dan menatapnya dengan mata hitam paling jernih yang pernahdia lihat.

Anehnya, orang itu sama sekali tidak pernah bersuara. Hanya muncul dan memandangi Jimin begitu saja.

Tapi sebelum tahu bagaimana kelanjutannya, mimpi itu hilang. Menyebalkan memang, diberi ingatan untuk mengingat bagaimana mimpi itu bermula—walaupun benar-benar tidak masuk dinalar—, tapi tidak pernah bisa mengingat bagaimana mimpi itu berjalan. Dan tahu-tahu, berakhir. Selalu seperti itu. Padahal pada kenyataannya, kita tidak akan bisa menebak bagaimana mimpi itu berawal dan berakhir.

Belakangan ini, sebelum mimpi itu menghilang seperti biasanya, ada yang mulai berubah dari orang yang ada di sana. Dia masih memandangi Jimin sama seperti sebelumnya, masih tidak bersuara juga, tapi bibirnya mulai bergerak membuka. Seakan memberi isyarat kalau dia bukannya tidak bisa bicara atau bersuara, tapi belum. Jimin rasa, tidak akan butuh waktu lama untuk orang itu mulai bersuara, diingat dari progress yang dia punya setiap kali muncul di mimpi Jimin. Belakangan juga, dia akan melangkah mendekat, menatap Jimin dengan sorot mata yang terlalu rumit untuk dipahami oleh otak-tidak-mau-bekerja-keras Jimin, apalagi hal itu terjadi di dalam mimpi. Lalu dia mulai mencoba membuka mulut, seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

Kemarin malam adalah terakhir kalinya mimpi dan orang itu muncul, dan saat itu Jimin seperti mendengar sebuah suara yang dia yakin sekali berasal dari orang itu. Tidak terlalu jelas memang, tapi sekecil dan sekabur apapun suara itu, Jimin benar-benar hafal kata yang diucapkan oleh orang itu. Tidak lain tidak bukan, dia berucap, Jimin.

Gede rasa memang, tapi tidak mungkin Jimin segede rasa itu kalau dia tidak benar-benar mendengar. Dia yakin, walaupun yah...apa yang bisa dipercaya dari mimpi, sih.

Yang membuatnya semakin mengingat mimpi itu adalah, bagaimana visualisasi orang yang ada di dalamnya.

Sekali lihat, Jimin bahkan menyimpulkan bahwa dia bisa saja menyingkirkan posisi jeon Jungkook pada urutan 'Lelaki Paling Tampan Menurut Park Jimin'. Menggelikan sih, tapi Jimin serius, karena dia benar-benar tampan.

Tapi, setampan-tampannya orang itu, Jimin mulai merasa terganggu. Pasalnya, semakin lama dia semakin terasa nyata. Terlihat sangat _real_ untuk ukuran mimpi dan bagaimana seringnya mimpi itu muncul. Jimin jadi gila sendiri.

...

 _ **Haiiiiiii,**_

 _ **Aku lagi mencoba meningkatkan produktivitas menulisku yang tiba-tiba menyurut huhu. Jadi, di sini aku akan buat cerita yang-bukan buat sih, tapi lebih ke remake cerita dari kak Gems yang judulnya The Dream Traveller. Aku suka parah sama cerita itu, dan aku akan nyoba buat bikin versi YoonMin nya.**_

 _ **daaaaan, aku sudah dapet izin dari kak Gems untuk ngeremake cerita ini, jadi semoga suka ya.**_

 _ **mau minta saran, lebih baik dipublish di sini atau di wattpad aja ya?**_

 ** _gasuga_**


	2. He's Coming

**[He's Coming]**

* * *

Jimin refleks membuka mata akibat terkejut oleh mimpinya sendiri. Entah mimpi apa, dia sama sekali tidak ingat. Dia tidak terlalu ambil pusing karena yakin memang tidak ada yang penting dari mimpinya barusan. Karena hanya ada satu mimpi yang menurutnya penting, mimpi tentang _itu, orang itu._

Dengan malas dia menengok pada jam beker yang ada di atas nakas, pukul 05.27 pagi. Masih ada waktu setengah jam untuk tidur, pikirnya. Tapi belum sempat matanya terpejam, gedoran pada pintu disusul suara nyaring menginterupsinya.

"Bangun Jimin! Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa? Mau tidur terus seperti mayat?" Suara itu menyebalkan, tidak ada lembut-lembutnya sama sekali sampai Jimin ingin sekali menyumpal si empunya suara supaya diam.

Omong-omong, itu suara Park Boyoung, kakaknya. Manusia paling kasar yang pernah dia temui. Manusia paling egois yang terhadap adik kandungnya sendiri pun tidak mau mengalah.

Jimin malas sekali membahasnya, sama malasnya dengan pergi ke kamar mandi pagi-pagi buta begini.

* * *

Bukan salah Jimin kalau susu pisang di kulkas habis. Salahkan Boyoung- _Noona_ yang tidak tahu diri mengambil tiga kotak dalam satu waktu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kakaknya itu kan monster, mana mau dia disalahkan. Jadi dengan berat hati, Jimin berlari menuju mini market kompleks untuk membeli susu pisang. Karena dalam keluarganya, susu pisang adalah bagian terpenting untuk sarapan.

"Ayah, ini susunya!" Seru Jimin sambil membuka pintu utama.

Inginnya langsung masuk tanpa menaruh sepatu di rak—peraturan di rumahnya—, tapi melihat Bogum- _hyung_ —kembaran Boyoung- _noona_ —yang menatapnya dari tangga membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Dengan sebal, Jimin meletakkan sepatunya pada rak sepatu di belakang pintu, kemudian menutup pintu. Dilihatnya sekali lagi tangga yang tadi ditempati Bogum, dan ternyata kakaknya itu sudah menghilang dari sana.

Jimin mengerjap, dia mendadak teringat sesuatu. Bukan teringat, _sih,_ tapi lebih seperti _deja vu_. Seperti saat dia melempar pandang ke suatu arah dan ternyata yang dia lihat sudah tidak ada lagi.

Seperti...

Mimpinya, orang _itu._

Mendadak jantung Jimin berdetak dengan sangat cepat mengingat tidak biasanya dia begini.

Biasanya, dia akan langsung ingat jika mimpinya adalah mimpi yang satu _itu._ Tapi pagi ini, sudah lewat satu setengah jam dan dia baru ingat akan mimpinya semalam. Mimpi yang ternyata membuatnya terbangun karena terkejut. Dia dan ingatannya tentang mimpi _itu_ , baru pertama kali seperti ini.

Jimin mencoba mengingat sebisa mungkin, tapi justru jantungnya berdetak makin keras dan terasa mencelos saat dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apapun.

Jimin lupa awal mimpinya, atau apa yang orang _itu_ lakukan di mimpinya semalam. Dia hanya merasa kalau orang itu ada, dan tiba-tiba saja dia ingat bagaimana akhir mimpinya. Ini aneh sekali. Bukankah biasanya dia akan tahu awal dari mimpi itu dan tidak pernah tahu bagaimana mimpi itu berakhir?

Tapi ini terbalik,

Jimin tahu ada orang itu di mimpinya, melihatnya tiba-tiba menghilang, pergi, tanpa tahu bagaimana dia muncul awalnya.

Jimin tidak ingat sama sekali.

Dan _deja vu_ yang dialaminya,

Jimin kembali memandang ke arah tangga, mencoba mencari tahu di mana letak _deja vu_ nya, hanya karena melihat Bogum yang tiba-tiba hilang dari pandangan matanya tadi. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Jimin menyadari di mana letak _deja vu_ _itu_. Bukan sekedar kesamaan saat Jimin melempar pandang ke satu arah dan orang _itu_ sudah tiba-tiba menghilang, tapi bagaimana dia menghilang lewat satu pintu yang sudah dihafal Jimin bahkan di luar kepala.

Mata Jimin membesar, dia berbalik dengan cepat. Meletakkan sekantung plastik susu pisang yang tadi dibelinya ke atas meja yang ada di ruang tamu.

Jimin menatap pada pintu utama yang tadi juga dilewatinya. Pintu itu persis seperti apa yang dihafalnya di luar kepala, tidak ada yang berbeda. Pandangannya beralih pada sofa dan susunan bantalnya, taplak meja yang sedikit tidak rapi akibat tertindih sekantung plastik susu, dan foto-foto yang tergantung berderet di dinding. Semuanya sama persis, seperti yang Jimin mimpikan semalam.

Jimin ingin memastikan sekali lagi, jadi dia menatap pintu utama rumahnya cukup lama. Dia mencoba lagi mengingat bagaimana orang itu muncul dan menghilang dari mimpinya tadi malam. Tapi seperti yang tadi Jimin bilang, dia sama sekali tidak ingat apapun tentang awal mimpinya, dan hanya mengingat saat dirinya berada di belakang orang itu yang mulai berjalan ke arah pintu, seiring dengan dirinya sendiri yang ikut berjalan ke arah pintu. Orang itu terus berjalan tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke arah Jimin, tepat saat dia membuka pintu dan mulai melangkah keluar, Jimin baru bisa melihat bagaimana sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Seperti sedang tersenyum, tapi entah senyuman yang seperti apa, yang sungguh-sungguh senyuman atau bukan, Jimin tidak tahu karena dia sudah tiba-tiba menghilang. Dan Jimin sendiri, dia lupa apakah dia langsung terbangun atau tidak setelah mimpi itu berakhir dengan menghilangnya orang itu dari balik pintu utama rumahnya.

Dan dia, orang dalam mimpinya tidak bicara sama sekali.

Entah kenapa Jimin merasa terganggu lebih dari yang seharusnya dengan satu fakta itu. Kenyataan di mana dia merasa pernah mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya dalam mimpi, dan anggapannya yang menyatakan sebentar lagi orang itu akan mulai bersuara, atau setidaknya benar-benar memanggil namanya dengan bibirnya yang terbuka. Tapi ternyata sama sekali belum ada suara yang keluar.

Jimin melempar pandang ke arah pintu sekali lagi, menatapnya dengan berbagai pikiran yang melayang-layang penuh di kepalanya.

 _Pintunya memang sama, kan, memang pintu yang ada di mimpi semalam persis seperti pintu rumah ini, kan? Lalu, orang itu menghilangnya memang di balik pintu ini, kan?_

Monolog Jimin dalam hatinya.

Tapi,

Tunggu sebentar.

Pertanyaan Jimin yang terakhir tadi justru membuat jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat dan kencang, hampir tidak beraturan saking cepatnya.

 _Lalu kenapa kalau orang itu benar-benar menghilang dari pintu ini? Ada yang salah? Kau pikir orang itu akan betulan ada di balik pintu kalau kau buka pintu ini sekarang?_

"Persis." Jimin mengangguk akan pikirannya sendiri.

Jimin gila. Jimin merasa dirinya sudah gila sekarang.

"Iya tahu aku gila, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba, kan? Siapa tahu dia betulan ada. Dan kalau pun tidak ada," Jimin cepat-cepat menggeleng sebelum logikanya lagi-lagi mengatainya gila. Jujur saja, tanpa disadarkan oleh logikanya, Jimin sendiri sudah tahu bagaimana gilanya dia sekarang karena terus-menerus berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa salah kalau aku hanya ingin memastikan? Aku kan penasaran. Aku kan cuma mau melihatnya. Kalau pun tidak ada—ah, sudah pasti tidak ada sih, minimal aku sudah melepaskan rasa penasaranku, kan?"

 _Oke,_ Jimin mengangguk lagi kepada dirinya sendiri. Menarik nafas panjang lalu membuangnya secara perlahan. Menghela dan membuangnya sebanyak tiga kali sampai dirasa dirinya cukup tenang, kemudian mulai mendekat ke arah pintu. Mencoba mengabaikan jantungnya yang tidak bisa dikontrol, diulurkannya tangan kanan untuk memegang gagang pintu.

Bunyi gesekan pintu dengan lantai membuat Jimin memejamkan matanya erat, bersamaan dengan angin dingin yang tiba-tiba membuatnya menggigil, hal yang dirasa cukup aneh karena tidak biasanya ada angin pada jam setengah delapan pagi.

Dan saat Jimin membuka mata, tubuhnya nyaris saja terjungkal ke belakang setelah melihat siapa yang ada di depannya.

Nyaris, karena nyatanya badan Jimin sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan, membeku di tempat dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam erat gagang pintu.

Astaga,

Rasanya bola mata Jimin akan copot saking terkejutnya.

Dia,

Apa tadi?

Dia bilang _pasti_ tidak ada siapa pun di balik pintu, kan? Iya kan? Tadi Jimin bilang begitu, kan?

Jimin,

Dia salah,

Orang _itu,_

Yang ada di mimpi Jimin _itu,_ sekarang, ada di hadapan Jimin. Tepat di depannya.

Dia untuk beberapa saat hanya menatap Jimin, dahinya berkerut samar, seperti memikirkan sesuatu; kemudian sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk senyuman dingin. Senyuman yang benar-benar senyuman, hanya _minus_ ekspresi yang berarti. Senyum yang secara tidak langsung menghantarkan perasaan hangat pada tubuh Jimin yang kondisinya sedang membeku.

Sebelum akhirnya, mulut itu terbuka.

Untuk sepersekian detik, Jimin merasa sedang ada di mimpinya sekarang. Ingat, kan, seringnya mimpi itu menghampiri Jimin dan satu-satunya perubahan yang dia lihat di mimpi itu adalah bagaimana orang yang ada di depannya ini membuka mulut, tanpa bicara. Tapi kali ini nyata, dia membuka mulutnya secara nyata.

Dan sebaris kalimat yang diucapkan oleh orang itu, yang keluar dari mulutnya bersamaan dengan hembusan angin, menjadi bukti yang cukup untuk Jimin. Bukti bahwa _dia_ , benar-benar nyata dan tidak lagi sekedar mimpi untuk Jimin.

"Butuh waktu selama itu kah untuk membuka pintu, Jimin?"

* * *

 _ **a.n.**_

 _ **Di chapter satu ini mungkin terlalu banyak kata 'orang' dan 'itu' yang kupakai, rada aneh ya?**_

 _ **Karena aku nggak pake sudut pandang orang pertama kayak di cerita aslinya, makanya aneh, hehe.**_

 _ **Tapi semoga poinnya nggak ada yang kelewat, ya!**_

 _ **Dan aku memutuskan buat post cerita ini di FFN, karena respon di sini lebih bagus daripada di wattpad.**_

 _ **Mungkin karena aku udah lama banget nggak muncul di wattpad kali ya, wkwk.**_

 _ **Okedey semoga gak mengecewakan huhu,**_

 _ **and, mind to review?**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **gasuga**_


	3. His 'Confession'

**_Haloooo,_**

 ** _Guys, aku mau cerita dan_** ** _jelasin sedikit tentang chapter kemarin dulu._**

 ** _Aku tuh entah kenapa, ngerasa kalo apa yang aku tulis dari awal selalu menyangkut 'mimpi'. Dulu pas tahun 2011, aku pernah nulis FF tentang degem2 CJR, dan itu ya emang temanya 'mimpi'. FF-ku yang lain jg kayak banyak yg ada 'mimpi'-nya._**

 ** _Dan sekarang, aku ngeremake cerita yang 'lagi-lagi' menyangkut 'mimpi'._**

 ** _Kayak aku tuh addicted banget sm mimpi padahal gak gt kenyataannya wkwk._**

 ** _Monoton banget gak sih, mimpi melulu._**

 ** _Dan sedikit penjelasan ttg chap. kemarin,_**

 ** _Jadi, waktu kejadian Jimin inget mimpinya itu pagi, sekitar jam setengah delapan. Dan di mana orang yang ada di mimpi Jimin tau-tau muncul, ini baru pertama kalinya Jimin ngalamin hal yang seperti itu._**

 ** _Kalo nggak salah aku udah jelasin, mimpi yang dialami Jimin itu sekedar mimpiin orang yang ngeliatin dia di jarak yang sama, tanpa ngucap apapun, dan kalo emang di chaprellter prolog nggak ada, aku tambahin;_**

 **mimpi Jimin diawali dgn gelap, tiba2 dateng setitik cahaya yg makin lama makin menyilaukan, dan tau2 pas Jimin buka mata, dia udah ada di ruangan yg semuanya putih—gatau itu ruangan apa tp kyk dasar yg gaada ujungnya— dan juga cowok _itu_ udah berdiri di depannya dengan jarak dan tatapan yg selalu sama. **

**_J_ _adi di mana tiba-tiba dia ingat mimpinya pagi itu, baru pertama kali. Dimana tiba-tiba mimpi itu berubah setting tempat jadi di rumahnya, itu cuma ada di mimpi terak_** **hir.**

 _ **Maka dari ituuu,**_ ** _orang di mimpi Jimin itu nggak setiap hari ada di balik pintu xD_**

 ** _cuma pas pagi itu doang._**

 ** _Jadi, masih bingung kah? kalo masih, feel free to ask meeeee :D_**

 ** _Dan jangan sungkan buat ngasih kritik dan sarannya ya, aku masih baru dan masih belajar, perlu bimbingan biar ke depannya lebih baik._**

 ** _Maaf ya kalau ini kepanjangan, maaf bgt._**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

 **[His 'Confession']**

* * *

"Butuh waktu selama itu kah untuk membuka pintu, Jimin?"

Suara berat dan rendah dari orang di depannya membuat mata Jimin melebar melebihi kemampuannya untuk terbuka.

Jimin punya banyak sekali alasan untuk memelototkan matanya seperti sekarang. Tentang bagaimana bisa orang yang dia mimpikan tiba-tiba muncul di depannya, tentang _dia_ yang ternyata tahu nama Jimin adalah 'Jimin', dan tentang bagaimana bisa nada dari pertanyaannya barusan terdengar sangat santai. Seperti mereka berdua memang sudah biasa mengobrol dan menanyakan hal-hal santai lainnya.

"Kau tidak berencana mengatakan sesuatu, atau apa?" Orang itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit, masih terlihat sangat dingin di mata Jimin.

Dan Jimin harus sekuat tenaga mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang hampir tersedot habis oleh tatapan intens orang itu. Dia harus menguatkan diri supaya tidak terpengaruh pada mata hitam-bening-cemerlang yang sangat enak dipandang di depannya. Iya sih, Jimin memang sudah sering melihat mata itu di mimpinya, tapi sekarang dia melihatnya secara langsung, tepat di depan wajahnya.

Orang itu maju selangkah, memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dengan dahi sedikit berkerut. "Atau, tidakkah kau mau mengajakku masuk terlebih dulu?" Tanyanya lagi dengan nada paling tidak berdosa yang pernah Jimin dengar.

Jimin sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan orang itu, nada bicaranya. Dia bahkan masih berpikir kalau yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah ilusi. Mungkin efek terlalu sering bermimpi dan melamun, otaknya jadi sedikit tidak beres.

Tapi tidak! Serusak-rusaknya otak Jimin, dia masih bisa membedakan mana kenyataan dan mana yang bukan. Dan di depannya sekarang, benar-benar ada orang, yang sama seperti yang dimimpikannya.

Jimin mendadak mengulurkan tangan, mencoba menggapai wajah sepucat kapas di depannya. Hampir tersentuh ketika orang itu menghindar, kemudian wajahnya berubah lebih serius.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanyanya kaku. Sangat berbeda dengan nada-nada kalimat sebelumnya.

Tampangnya sekarang benar-benar bisa membuat Jimin merasa bersalah dan cepat-cepat menarik tangannya. Memegang erat kembali gagang pintu yang tadi sempat di lepasnya.

"Kau juga mau apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba..." Jimin mencicit, suara dan badannya masih tidak bisa diajak kompromi sama sekali.

Dahi di depannya terlihat lebih mengkerut, seiring dengan seringai yang orang itu tampilkan lagi. " _Kenapa_ , apa?" Dan pertanyaan itu terkesan meledek.

Jimin ditanya balik, dan dia _gelagapan_. Bibirnya membuka dan menutup untuk jangka waktu tiga detik. Dia sebenarnya punya banyak pertanyaan, terlalu banyak sampai rasanya seluruh bagian otaknya tidak kuat menampung lagi.

"Kenapa bisa.."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa bisa kau, yang ada di mimpiku tiba-tiba di sini? Di rumahku? _Betulan_ di depanku?" Mata Jimin memicing, tidak mau lama-lama dikuasai oleh keterpanaannya yang tidak akan ada ujungnya.

"Memang _betulan."_ Penekanan di akhir kalimat yang kelewat jelas membuat Jimin lagi-lagi melebarkan matanya. Masih sangat tidak paham dengan apa yang berusaha dikatakan oleh orang itu.

"Itu belum menjawab pertanyaanku,"

Orang itu melipat bibirnya ke dalam, terlihat seperti sedang berpikir. "Jimin, aku lelah dan ingin istirahat,"

 _Apa,_

 _Katanya tadi apa?_

"Istirahat? Kau pikir rumahku hotel?" Seru Jimin gemas, dengan orang di depannya, dan dengan dirinya sendiri yang bahkan masih tidak bisa menguasai diri.

"Em, aku tidak bilang begitu. Aku lebih suka menyebutnya; rumah sahabat Ayah."

 _Huh?_

"Sahabat...Ayah?" Jimin membeo.

 _"Nah,_ "

"Hah, Ayahku? Sahabat? Sejak kapan?" Jimin sudah hampir menarik rambut sangkin bingungnya dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Sejak kapan? Kau tanya sejak kapan?" Bibir orang itu menunjukkan kurva datar, dan tiba-tiba dia mendengus, seakan-akan pertanyaan Jimin adalah pertanyaan paling lucu. Entah lucunya ada di bagian mana, ya Tuhan, Jimin betulan pusing.

Jimin mengangguk, menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit.

Dia bukannya ingin berprasangka buruk terhadap orang lain. Tapi mendengar perkataan tentang _sahabat Ayah_ membuatnya sensitif. Karena yang dia tahu, Ayahnya tidak punya sahabat yang mempunyai anak laki-laki seperti ini. Entah kenapa Jimin yakin soal itu.

"Yoongi?"

Jimin menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Bogum yang berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua di depan pintu.

"Yo,"

Mengerjapkan mata, Jimin memandangi kedua orang itu bergantian.

 _Mereka saling kenal? Bagaimana bisa?_

Jimin masih kalut pada pikirannya ketika bahunya dipukul lumayan keras oleh Bogum.

"AW!" Rintihnya sambil mengusap bahu, menatap kesal pada kakaknya.

"Sudah lama datangnya, Yoon?" Pertanyaan Jimin diabaikan, dan orang yang menurut Jimin _asing_ itu tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi kecilnya yang putih dan rapi.

"Lumayan. Diinterogasi adikmu dulu." Jawab orang itu atau sebut saja Yoongi mulai sekarang—kelewat santai. Seperti mereka berdua sudah kenal lama.

Bogum mengangguk, kemudian menatapi adiknya dengan mata memicing. "Awas, biarkan dia masuk."

Mau tidak mau, pusing tidak pusing, Jimin menurut. Mundur selangkah dan membukakan pintu lebih lebar, yang dibalas senyuman tipis dari orang asing bernama Yoongi itu.

Jujur, kalau kalian ingin tahu, Jimin masih tidak paham sama sekali dangan apa yang dialaminya sekarang. Dan sekarang, dia justru terlihat seperti orang paling bodoh. Menatapi kakaknya yang sedang mengobrol dengan orang asing. Iya Jimin masih menganggapnya orang asing, karena dalam seumur hidupnya, baru pertama kali ini dia bertemu Yoongi, yang mengaku sebagai anak dari sahabat Ayahnya.

"Kau kenal?" Jimin menahan lengan Bogum, memperlihatkan ekspresi paling penasaran miliknya.

Bogum melepaskan pegangan Jimin pada lengannya, kemudian menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Jimin, menekannya beberapa kali. "Kau sakit? Sakit apa? Amnesia?"

Dengan kasar, Jimin menepis tangan Bogum dari dahinya. "Aku serius, _hyung_!" Serunya sambil cemberut.

"Anak Paman Min yang tinggal di Inggris, ingat? Sepertinya setiap tahun kalian bertemu, kenapa bisa tiba-tiba lupa? Dasar aneh."

 _Apa?_

 _Siapa?_

Jimin menatap Yoongi yang sudah menyamankan diri pada sandaran sofa. Otaknya dengan serius mengingat tentang orang itu, tapi tidak dia temukan apapun selain tentang mimpinya.

 _Setiap tahun bertemu? Heol!_ Jimin memutar keuda bola matanya, dia jelas tahu ini tipuan. Memang sering dia melupakan sesuatu, tapi tentang hal ini, dia yakin seribu persen kalau yang dikatakan Yoongi dan kakaknya adalah tipuan. Dia kenal sahabat-sahabat Ayahnya, dan sama sekali tidak ada yang bermarga Min.

Tapi, mengingat bagaimana Bogum bisa terlihat akrab sekali dengan Yoongi membuat Jimin sedikit ragu akan tebakannya.

Bogum itu jarang sekali bisa akrab dengan orang, sama seperti kembarannya, Boyoung. Tapi melihat interaksi mereka berdua sekarang membuat Jimin benar-benar kehilangan kontrol akan rasa penasarannya.

Seperti di atas kepalanya tertulis kata, ' **BAGAIMANA BISA?!** ' dengan huruf kapital dan tanda seru. Dia tidak paham, sangat tidak mengerti.

"Jim, kau tidak sekolah?" Pertanyaan Bogum menyentaknya ke permukaan.

Jimin menepuk dahinya lumayan keras mengingat kebodohannya pagi ini. Dia melirik jam dinding, tinggal lima belas menit lagi sebelum bel sekolahnya berbunyi.

Dengan tergesa dia menarik kantung plastik berisi susunya yang berada tepat di depan Yoongi, dan tanpa sengaja kulit lengannya menyentuh permukaan kulit lengan Yoongi.

Entah kenapa Jimin merasa bulu kuduknya meremang. Tapi dia tidak ambil pusing karena waktu yang mengharuskannya bergegas.

"Yoongi!"

Jimin baru akan menaiki tangga ketika seruan kakaknya terdengar, membuatnya berbalik dengan kaki yang terasa gemetar, lagi-lagi entah karena apa.

"Jimin, bantu aku mengangkat Yoongi!" Seruan Bogum kembali terdengar. Membuat Jimin buru-buru mendekati kakaknya itu.

"Kenapa, _hyung_?" Tanya Jimin ikutan panik.

"Yoongi tiba-tiba pingsan," Bogum menyampirkan lengan kanan Yoongi pada bahunya, dan dibantu Jimin di sebelah kiri.

Jimin bisa merasakan keringat dingin mengalir dari tubuh Yoongi, terutama bagian pelipis dan telapak tangannya yang tiba-tiba sangat dingin.

"Sepertinya dia kelelahan," Gumam Bogum sambil memapah tubuh Yoongi untuk memasuki kamar tamu yang ada di lantai dua.

Dengan susah payah, Jimin dan Bogum berhasil menidurkan Yoongi di tempat tidurnya. Jimin menghela nafas, disusul dengan decakan Bogum untuknya.

"Biarkan dia istirahat dulu, jangan kau ganggu." Ucapnya dengan nada datar.

"Tapi, _hyung,_ aku masih tidak mengerti."

Bogum berdecak lagi. "Apa?"

Jimin menunjuk Yoongi, lalu menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Dia, anaknya sahabat Ayah, untuk apa datang ke sini?"

Bogum mengerutkan alisnya. "Yoongi tidak bilang?"

Jimin menggeleng, merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Bogum. Bagaimana mungkin, _ugh!_

"Ah iya aku lupa, wajar saja sih Yoongi tidak bilang padamu."

Jimin melongo, tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Kata _wajar_ yang diucapkan Bogum seperti menghantamnya dengan kuat. Apa, wajar apa, kenapa, kepala Jimin terasa mau pecah hanya dengan memikirkannya.

"Dia sedang liburan semester, makanya main ke sini. Tapi masih belum tahu akan lama atau tidak, bisa jadi lama seperti tahun lalu." Bogum mengangkat bahu sekilas. "Dan Ayah bilang oke."

Setahun yang lalu? _Setahun,_ yang lalu, kapan?! Dan apa? Ayahnya bilang 'Oke'? Ayah? Yang seorang protektif, yang saat anak-anaknya pulang lebih dari jam tujuh malam akan kelabahan setengah hidup, bilang 'Oke' pada orang yang tidak kukenal ini?

Tidak bisa dipercaya, sungguh!

"Dan Jim, kau sudah terlambat masuk sekolah."

Bogum menepuk pundak Jimin sekali kemudian berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Jimin berdua dengan Yoongi yang masih pingsan.

Jimin berjalan mendekat, duduk di ujung tempat tidur Yoongi dan mematai orang itu dengan intens.

Wajah pucatnya semakin terlihat pucat, dengan bibir yang amat kering. Wajahnya damai sekali sampai Jimin lagi-lagi mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencoba menyentuh orang itu, masih ingin memastikan keaslian fisiknya.

Tapi Jimin buru-buru tersadar, merasa bodoh akan tindakannya sendiri dan akhirnya menarik kembali tangannya yang sudah mengatung di atas pipi Yoongi.

"Kau boleh pingsan sekarang, tapi nanti, saat kau bangun, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!" Seru Jimin sambil berdiri.

Dia berjalan keluar dari kamar yang ditempati Yoongi, menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Menghela nafas banyak-banyak ketika berhasil merebahkan dirinya pada tempat tidur, tanpa mengganti seragam sekolahnya.

Jmin merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponsel, dan ternyata sudah ada beberapa pesan yang masuk ke aplikasi chatnya.

 **Taehyung**

 ** _Ini sudah lewat lima menit._** ** _Kau tidak masuk sekolah, Jim?_**

Pesan dari teman sebangkunya.

Dan ada satu lagi pesan dari temannya di kelas sebelah, Hoseok.

 **Hoseok**

 ** _Kau masih minat masuk klub Fotografi tidak?_**

 ** _Sedang ada lowongan untuk 2 orang, nih_**

Dan dengan segera Jimin membalas pesan dari Hoseok dengan kata 'YA'. Sungguh, inilah yang diinginkannya, masuk klub fotografi, klub yang sama dengan Jeon Jungkook, orang yang disukainya selama hampir dua tahun belakangan.

* * *

 _Park Jimin, kelas sebelas sekolah menengah atas, baru kali ini menyukai seseorang. Dan dia adalah Jeon Jungkook, si pangeran sekolah yang_ dijuluki Good-at-all _oleh semua orang. Tapi tiba-tiba otak dan hatinyanya jadi kacau saat orang di mimpinya tiba-tiba muncul._

* * *

 ** _Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca, follow, favorite, apalago review. mean so much to me. hehe._**


	4. A Pre-Talk

**[A Pre-Talk]**

* * *

Mungkin hanya Jimin, yang menunggui orang pingsan agar segera sadar tapi justru dirinya ikutan tak sadarkan diri.

Jimin bangun tepat pukul 17.00, benar-benar tepat. Itu adalah jadwal bangunnya ketika tidur sore. Entah karena terbiasa atau apa, Jimin memang selalu terbangun tepat pada jam lima sore, sama seperti jadwal jam pulang sekolahnya. Seperti ada alarm dalam otak Jimin yang akan senantiasa membangunkannya di jam segitu.

Jimin menguap, lalu mulai meregangkan badannya dengan dua tangan yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Lalu dengan sengaja mencium sebelah ketiak yang ternyata masih wangi.

"Mandi tidak ya..." Gumamnya sambil berguling-guling. "Mandi sajalah, siapa tahu bisa langsung ketemu orang _itu._ "

Dan dengan pipi penuh cetakan alas tidur, dia dengan semangat menuju kamar mandi.

Jimin bukanlah seseorang yang punya _manner_ mandi dua kali sehari—pagi dan sore—, makanya sedikit susah untuk membuatnya mandi pada jam-jam segini. Maksudnya, dia lebih baik mandi saat malam ketika ingin pergi tidur atau malah tidak mandi sama sekali. Badannya masih selalu wangi walaupun tidak mandi—sebenarnya itu pikiran Jimin sendiri, jadi tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan.

Jimin selesai ketika pintu kamarnya benar-benar diketuk dengan brutal dari luar. Suaranya lebih mirip seperti tabuhan pada kentungan poskamling saat ada maling daripada ketukan pada pintu.

Dia mendengus, menyampirkan handuk kecil yang dia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut pada pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar.

"APA SIH?" Jimin membuka pintu dengan kasar juga sampai terdengar bunyi yang cukup keras akibat kayu yang menghantam dinding.

"Bangun, sialan!" Tiba-tiba bola kasti mendarat tepat di dahinya, dengan, sangat, keras. Cukup untuk membuat badannya tidak seimbang dan jatuh ke belakang dengan pinggul mencium lantai terlebih dahulu, sekaligus kepala yang tiba-tiba berdenyut hebat dengan panas yang menguasai bagian wajahnya.

"AW!" Rintih Jimin.

Lalu orang yang melemparinya langsung pergi begitu saja dengan menyeret sekeranjang bola, yang entahisinya apa aja.

Jimin tidak tahu dia punya salah apa di masa lalu tapi sungguh, Jimin cuma ingin apapun kesalahannya itu, mohon diampuni.

Jimin tidak mengerti lagi bagaimana cara pikir Tuan Puteri Park Boyoung itu, sampai-sampai berani dan rela mengasari adiknya sendiri dengan cara yang menurut Jimin kelewat sadis ini.

Tanyakan saja pada semua orang, Jimin itu lembut, apa-apa baginya harus lembut. Bertutur, berlaku, semuanya harus lembut. Tidak lembut-lembut amat sih, yang pasti dia tidak pernah mengasari orang. Tentu saja kecuali pada nenek sihir yang baru saja berbuat jahat padanya.

Dasar, _bitch_ kau, Park Boyoung, _bitch_! Kau adalah _bitch_ dari semua _bitch_ yang paling _bitch_!

Jimin memaki dalam hatinya sembari meringis mengusap pinggul dan dahinya, kepalanya juga masih terasa berdenyut, pusing.

Astaga, ingin sekali Jimin melempar Boyoung ke neraka kalau bisa, sungguh. Dia tahu, hubungannya dengan Boyoung memang tidak seperti kakak adik biasanya. Mereka tidak dekat, sama sekali tidak. Jika biasanya adik-kakak akan saling bertukar cerita tentang apapun dan siapa pun, Jimin dan Boyoung tidak seperti itu. Jangankan bercerita, sekalinya saling bicara saja, selalu dengan nada tinggi.

Tapi sesering-seringnya mereka bertengkar, sore ini adalah yang paling parah. Jimin dikasari, dan Jimin sama sekali tidak menyukai itu. Bagi Jimin, terserah Boyoung mau mengatainya apa, mau bicara padanya sekeras dan sekasar apapun, dia tidak akan terlalu peduli kecuali sudah menyangkut harga mati dirinya. Tapi, kekerasan, sungguh, ini namanya menyulut untuk membangunkan singa yang tertidur karena kelaparan setelah tiga hari tidak makan!

Tapi tetap saja, Jimin itu tidak suka dikasari dan mengasari. Kalaupun Jimin ingin berbuat kasar, bisa saja dia sudah menghunuskan pedang Goblin pada Boyoung, agar perempuan itu dihantui perasaan sakit seumur hidupnya seperti Om Goblin kesayangan Jimin. Dan Jimin akan menyumpahkan agar Boyoung tidak mendapatkan pengantinnya seperti Om Goblin. Rasakan!

Jimin mendengus keras sekali lagi.

Dengan pinggul yang sepertinya retak—tapi tidak, karena Jimin sedang hiperbolis sekarang—

dia mencoba berdiri dengan tangan kanannya yang berpeganggan erat pada kusen pintu, dan tangan kirinya yang memegangi dahi memarnya, iya memar karena Jimin bisa merasa ada benjolan pada dahinya yang terasa panas.

SIAL SIAL SIAL POKOKNYA HARI INI SIAL!

Jimin menggebuk kusen pintu yang tadi dipegangnya. Dengan tertatih dia berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya, menghempaskan dirinya lagi di sana. Masa bodoh dengan niatnya untuk menyerbu orang _itu—Yoongi,_ Jimin tidak perduli!

* * *

Jimin baru keluar lagi dari kamarnya ketika matahari benar-benar sudah tenggelam dan perutnya merengek untuk diisi makanan. Dia berdiam diri di tangga untuk beberapa detik sebelum memutar arah dan berjalan ke arah pintu satu kamar yang tadi pagi didatanginya.

Kamar tempat orang _itu_ —Yoongi maksudnya, ah Jimin masih tidak bisa menyebutkan namanya— dibaringkan setelah pingsan.

Rasa penasaran Jimin tiba-tiba naik lagi, jadi sangat amat penasaran.

Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tadi sempat dilupakan Jimin kini sudah berkumpul lagi di kepalanya, kembali memenuhi otaknya.

Dengan semangat yang menggebu, diraihnya gagang pintu. Pandangan Jimin lurus ke depan.

Satu, dua,

"TIGA!" Jimin mendorong pintu kelewat semangat, membuatnya lagi-lagi hampir terlerembab jika tidak berpegangan pada gagang pintu.

Tapi yang dilihatnya kini bukan apa yang dia ingin lihat, karena di depannya hanya ada tempat tidur dengan selimut, bantal, dan guling yang rapi. Seperti tidak digunakan sama sekali.

Jimin mengernyit, "Dia kemana..." bergumam pada pikirannya sendiri.

Jimin sempat merasa apakah yang tadi pagi itu mimpi, tapi dia menggeleng, karena yang tadi pagi itu terlihat benar-benar nyata. Lagi pula, kejadian tadi pagi juga sejalan dengan chat dari Hoseok yang menanyai tentang keikutsertaannya pada klub fotografi, dan chat itu masih ada. Jadi, pasti orang _itu_ juga seharusnya masih ada.

 _Kreuuuuk_ —

Bunyi pada perutnya menyadarkan Jimin dari pikiran gilanya. Jadi dengan sekali decakan—lagi, Jimin menutup pintu dan berjalan menuruni tangga untuk ke dapur, mencari makan.

Baru sampai di dasar tangga, Jimin sudah bisa mendengar suara-suara ramai dari arah dapur yang sepertinya sangat seru, membuat Jimin lagi-lagi penasaran dan langsung menuju ke sana.

Dia berhenti di depan pintu dapur setelah melihat siapa yang ada di sana, Boyoung, Bogam, dan Yoongi _,_ sedang mengobrol dan tertawa seru, entah apa itu. Oh, ternyata Jimin tidak bermimpi.

"Wah, seru sekali ya kalau kita benar-benar ke sana!" Boyoung jelas terlihat antusias dengan bagaimana dia berbicara sambil bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum kelewat lebar.

"Sepertinya kita harus ke sana, kalau dari ceritamu perjalanan ke sana juga tidak memakan banyak waktu dan biaya. Iya kan?" Bogum juga tersenyum sangat lebar, hal yang jarang sekali Jimin lihat dari kakaknya itu, tumben.

 _Apa, kita?_

 _Sejak kapan ada kata 'kita' di antara mereka?_

"Iya, memang ke sana yang paling enak dan mudah." Yoongi menimpali, tersenyum _kalem_ sambil menyendok kue yang ada di piringnya.

"Biar aku yang urus transportasi, kau urus rute dan yang lainnya kalau begitu."

"Baiklah," Yoongi mengangguk sekali sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu, aku mengurus apa?" Boyoung mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

Bogum menoleh padanya, mengernyitkan dahi samar. "Kau bisa mulai dengan membangunkan adikmu yang aku heran kenapa betah mengurung diri di kamar. Aku tidak peduli dia tidur atau melakukan apa tapi di kamar terus-terusan itu, membuatku sedikit merinding. Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau pikir aku mengerti? Aku sudah menggedor pintunya tadi pagi, menyuruhnya bagun tapi sama sekali tidak ada jawaban dari dalam, mungkin dia pingsan. Dan tadi, aku benar-benar sudah membangunkannya, dan dia malah marah-marah, ew!" Boyoung memutar kedua matanya, berkata seakan Jimin adalah hal paling tidak normal di dunia.

Jimin bengong, apa tadi katanya, 'marah-marah'?

"Hei, kau pikir aku juga mau dibangunkan oleh setan perempuan sepertimu?"

Tiga orang yang dari tadi sedang asyik dan tidak menyadari kehadiran Jimin akhirnya menoleh dengan ekspresi yang berbeda.

"Kurang ajar sekali kau mengataiku setan perempuan! Mencari gara-gara, ha?!" Boyoung melotot, ekspresinya mengatakan kalau dia siap untuk menelan Jimin bulat-bulat. Yah, walaupun Jimin memang bulat.

" _Noona_ duluan yang menggedor pintuku tadi pagi padahal aku sudah bangun! Dan tadi juga, harus ya menggedornya sampai sebrutal itu? Aku juga sudah bangun, tahu!"

"Makanya kalau sudah bangun beri tanda, _dong_! Setidaknya jawab! Jangan diam saja! Kau pikir orang akan tahu kalau kau diam saja?!"

"Apa gunanya aku memberi tanda kalau kau juga sudah terlanjur menggedor—ah tidak, menyiksa pintu kamarku?!" Jimin balik memelototi Boyoung dengan matanya yang kecil. "Dan lagi, bisa tidak, pakai cara yang lebih normal dan halus sedikit? Harus ya, pakai lembar-lembar bola dan melemparkannya padaku?!"

"Masih mending mulutmu tidak kusumpal dengan bola, supaya benar-benar diam!"

 _Bitch._

"Sampai segitunya? _Noona_ ini berniat memusuhiku atau bagaimana? Aku punya salah apa sampai kau segitunya membenciku? Aku tidak pernah ya punya niat buruk untuk mengerjaimu sampai seperti itu, karena aku masih punya otak! Masih mending kalau hanya kepala dan pinggulku hanya sakit, bagus kalau tidak kenapa-kenapa! Pernah berpikir tidak sih, kalau sampai tulang patah, lumpuh karena jatuh dan gegar otak karena ditimpuk bola begitu? Atau yang paling buruk bisa _mati_ cuma karena bola dan jatuh?!" Jimin menekankan pada kata _mati._

Kali ini Boyoung benar-benar diam, tidak menjawab, dan terlihat tidak berani memandangi Jimin sama sekali. Dan Jimin sendiri, merasakan nafasnya berantakan karena luapan emosinya barusan. Nyatanya, Jimin tidak pernah berpikir akan menumpahkan emosinya pada Boyoung seperti tadi, dia _tidak mau_ seemosi itu. Tapi merasakan bagaimana pinggul dan kepalanya berdenyut serta perut yang keroncongan membuat emosi Jimin yang memang masih labil meledak. Dan Jimin juga bisa merasakan perasaan sesak tidak jelas bersamaan dengan emosi itu. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana wajah Bogum mengeras, sambil menatapnya, dan Jimin sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa. Bisa-bisanya dia berpikir, kalau Bogum setidaknya akan membelanya dan marah pada Boyoung, tapi dilihat dari bagaimana dia justru memandang Jimin dengan tajam, sepertinya hal itu tidak mungkin. Karena kedua kakak Jimin memang sama-sama tidak akan seperti itu, tidak akan peduli padanya.

Dan Yoongi, Jimin bisa melihat bagaimana _dia_ menatap Jimin dengan tajam sepanjang luapan emosinya tadi. Dan sekarang saat Jimin menggeser pandangannya, Yoongi ternyata masih tetap memandangnya, membalas tatapannya. Raut wajahnya cukup tenang walaupun sorot matanya terlihat seperti sedang mencari tahu apa yang telat terjadi pada Jimin sampai marah-marah dan seemosi tadi.

Tanpa bicara apapun lagi, Jimin berbalik untuk pergi dari dapur. Berjalan menaiki tangga dan melewati kamarnya, dan berhenti di balkon, tempatnya untuk menyendiri karena Boyoung dan Bogum memang jarang sekali menjamah tempat itu, tempat yang paling mempan untuk menenangkan diri.

Jimin duduk pada bangku yang ada di pojok balkon, menghempaskan pantat yang sekujur tulang belakangnya masih terasa ngilu sekali. Dia menari nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan diri. Serius, Jimin tidak pernah seemosi itu seumur hidupnya, Jimin termasuk pribada tenang yang mengesampingkan emosinya agar tidak menyakiti orang lain. Tapi sekarang, dengan melihat wajah Boyoung yang sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah, terkesan polos, dan memutar balikkan fakta dengan menyalahkannya, itu terasa... sangat keterlaluan.

"Haaaah,"

"Jim,"

Jimin menoleh ke sumber suara, melihat sosok Yoongiyang berjalan ke arahnya dengan tampang yang terlihat lega. _Lega,_ apanya?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kelihatannya?" Jimin mendengus.

"Jutek sekali." Yoongi mengusap tengkuknya sekilas, kelihatan sekali dia merasa canggung. "Kenapa ke sini?

"Maaf?" Jimin otomatis melotot, membuka mulutnya dengan dramatis. "Kau tidak salah tanya? Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau _ke sini_? Atau lebih tepatnya, kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba betulan _muncul_ di sini?" Kemudian dengan cepat Jimin menambahkan pertanyaan yang dari tadi ada di kepalanya tanpa mendapat jawaban apapun. "Apa yang kau lakukan sampai _Noona_ dan _Hyung_ -ku mempercayaimu dan kelihatan bisa menerimamu begitu? Padahal aku sama sekali tidak yakin kalau kau adalah anak dari sahabat Ayah, karena serius Ayah tidak punya sahabat dengan marga Min—" Jimin tiba-tiba diam dan membelokan matanya lagi, "—atau kau memanipulasi pikiran mereka?"

 _Aku gila dan orang itu pasti menganggapku benar-benar gila._

Yoongi langsung mengulum bibirnya ke dalam, menahan senyumnya.

Tunggu, batin Jimin sampai sekarang masih saja menyebut orang di depannya dengan _orang itu_ saat dia sudah tahu namanya, Yoongi. Bukan karena Jimin terlalu malas atau apa, tapi karena jika dia menyebut nama Yoongi, akan terkesan kalau orang itu betulan ada. Iya Jimin tahu orang itu memang ada, di depannya sekarang. Tapi dengan menyebutkan namanya, terasa seperti orang itu benar-benar nyata dan Jimin masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan super aneh ini.

Yoongi diam cukup lama sebelum menggedikkan kedua bahunya sekali.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." Jimin kembali bersuara saat dirasanya tidak ada tanda-tanda Yoongi akan bicara.

Kening Yoongi berkerut, dan sempat melarikan matanya ke arah lain. Menegaskan kalau dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Jimin bicarakan. "Pertanyaan yang mana?" Tanyanya polos.

"Pertanyaan yang tadiiiiiii," Seru Jimin dengan mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya, berasa ingin meremat orang di depannya saking gemasnya. "Kau siapa sebenarnya? Kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba muncul terus-menerus di mimpiku dan sekarang kau muncul di kehidupan nyataku? Oke, sebenarnya ini tidak terlalu penting dan bisa kutanya belakangan, tapi tetap saja—" Jimin mulai merancau tidak jelas saking bingungnya dia mau mulai bertanya dari mana. "Kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba muncul di depan rumahku seperti tadi? Dan bisa-bisanya kau mengaku sebagai anak dari sahabat Ayah, bagaimana bisa hyung dan noona percaya?"

Yoongi menarik nafas panjang. "Aku bingung bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan sebanyak itu."

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda!"

"Aku juga tidak, karena memang tidak ada lucu-lucunya muncul di dunia nyata orang yang mimpinya kudatangi."

"Tepat." Jimin menjentikkan jarinya setuju, kemudian sadar dengan apa yang diucapkan Yoongi barusan. "Tunggu, _kau bilang apa tadi_?"

Yoongi hanya tersenyum kecil, lagi-lagi tanpa menjawab apa yang Jimin tanyakan. Alih-alih berkata, "Pemandangan di sini bagus, ya." Sambil menunjuk halaman belakang rumah yang memang ditumbuhi banyak bunga, padahal hari sudah gelap.

Hah.

Jimin lagi-lagi menganga.

"Kau jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan begitu! Maksud ucapanmu yang tadi apa?"

"Yang man—"

"Yang tadi! Yang tidak ada lucu-lucunya muncul di kehidupan nyata orang yang mimpinya kau datangi! Tidak usah pura-pura lupa!" Ingin sekali Jimin menggiling orang di depannya. "Aku serius! Lucu buatmu memutar-mutar pembicaraan tapi terus mengelak dari pertanyaanku? Lucu buatmu tau-tau muncul di sini lalu mengaku jadi anak sahabat Ayah dan entah bagaimana kakak-kakakku percaya padamu? Lucu buatmu tau-tau datang ke kehidupanku cuma karena kau bisa—"

"Aku bukan tipikal orang yang datang lalu membiarkan orang yang kehidupannya kudatangi bingung setengah mati sampai berpikir mereka gila atau tidak, oke." Yoongi masih menjawab setenang wajahnya.

Wajah itu, bisa tidak sih, tidak sesantai itu? Jimin saja sudah ketar-ketir!

"Akan kuberitahu, tentu. Tapi aku juga punya beberapa pertanyaan yang _harus_ kau jawab, secara perlahan dan bertahap."

Yoongi menggeser pandangannya untuk menatap Jimin. "Kau bersedia?"

Jimin menelan ludah, mendadak merasa gugup akibat ucapan Yoongi. "Pertanyaan...seperti apa?"

"Sudah kubilang, bertahap. Dan saat ini aku baru punya satu pertanyaan untukmu. Tapi itu nanti, setelah kau setuju dengan syarat yang kuberikan."

Jimin mengerjap.

"Jim."

"Apa?"

"Kita sudah dua kali mengobrol hari ini dan kau masih membiarkanku terus berdiri sementara kau duduk?"

Jimin mengerutkan hidungnya. "Tadi pagi kita sama-sama berdiri." Dan seketika Jimin menuding orang itu saat mengingat sesuatu. "Dan kau kenapa bisa pingsan tadi pagi? Dan kenapa pingsannya lama sekali seperti mati suri, sih? Aku sampai ketiduran, tahu!"

"Oh." Orang itu mengangguk. "Maaf tapi itu tetap salahmu." Jawabnya datar.

"Di mimpi, kau boleh tidak merasa lelah sama sekali. Tapi saat kau memutuskan untuk muncul di dunia nyata, kau butuh banyak istirahat. Sama seperti manusia lain yang memiliki perjalanan jauh. Aku butuh istirahat, tapi kau bukannya menyuruhku masuk dan duduk, tapi malah menahanku di pintu. Maksudku bukan seperti perjalanan dari Zimbabwe ke sini, atau apapun perjalanan yang kau pikirkan, tapi sama lelahnya kalau kau mau tahu."

Wow, kalimat terpanjang orang itu dalam seharian ini.

Dan Jimin lagi-lagi dibuat terkesima sampai mulutnya menganga.

"Maksudnya 'perjalanan yang kupikirkan' adalah?"

"Aku akan memberitahumu kalau kau sudah setuju dengan syarat yang kuberikan." Yoongi menjawab cepat, memutus rasa penasaran yang membuat Jimin benar-benar gemas. "Dan, aku tidak pingsan selama itu, mungkin hanya beberapa menit. Sisanya aku tidur, lelah. Tapi yang pasti tidak selama _pingsan-_ mu."

Jimin berdecak,

"Oke, fine kalau begitu." Jimin menajamkan matanya menatap Yoongi yang kini terlihat tersenyum samar. "Aku setuju."

"Kau setuju?"

"Ya," Jimin mengangguk. "Dan sekarang kau jawab semua pertanyaanku tadi."

"Ini masih terlalu _pagi,_ Jim. Dan sudah kubilang, bertahap." Yoongi bersandar pada kusen jendela dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tapi kan," Harus bagaimana lagi Jimin menjelaskan rasa gemas dan penasarannya? Bagaimana? "Aku sudah setuju dan kau harusnya menjawab semuanya sekarang, bukan nanti! Aku sudah penasaran setengah hidup, tahu!"

"Pasti kujawab, tapi tidak sekarang. Aku masih sangat lelah dan butuh istirahat."

Jimin menyipitkan matanya, ragu dengan ucapan orang itu. "Lalu kapan?"

"Kau maunya kapan?"

"Seka—"

"Selain sekarang,"

Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya kesal dengan bibir yang sudah cemberut. "Besok."

"Oke besok. Aku akan pergi istirahat sekarang." Yoongi berbalik, berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Jimin melongok dari pintu, saat tiba-tiba dia dibingungkan oleh satu pernyataan. _Besok._

"Hei," Panggil Jimin, Yoongi menoleh.

"Katamu tadi 'besok'? Memangnya kau mau sampai kapan di sini?"

Yoongi menatapnya datar. "Termasuk ke dalam pertanyaan yang akan kujawab 'besok'." Kemudian berbalik.

Dia tidak kembali berjalan dalam beberapa detik, lalu tiba-tiba berkata, "Jim, kau tahu namaku. Jadi jangan lagi memanggilku 'hei' atau 'orang itu' aku punya nama, dan aku sudah _di sini_."

Lalu dia benar-benar berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Jimin _shock,_ pikirannya dikuasai kegilaan lagi.

Apa orang itu-ah, maksudnya Yoongi, bisa membaca pikiran? Atau apa? Atau bagaimana?

Astaga, astaga, Jimin bisa gila betulan kalau seperti ini. Astaga.

Jimin langsung berlari mengejar Yoongi, yang untungnya belum memasuki kamarnya.

"Yoongi, tunggu." Jimin menahan pintu yang sudah terbuka setengah, kembali menutupnya. Membuat Yoongi secara samar melebarkan matanya, tanpa perubahan ekspresi yang berarti.

"Apa?"

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan, dan _please,_ kumohon jawab pertanyaanku yang satu ini. Lalu kau boleh istirahat dengan tenang sampai besok." Jimin menautkan kedua telapak tangannya di dada.

Sedangkan Yoongi hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya singkat, tanda bertanya. Dia jadi lebih pendiam dari sebelumnya, mungkin efek lelah yang dia bilang tadi.

"Kalau kau muncul di sini, apakah kau akan tetap muncul di mimpiku?" Jimin menampilkan wajah paling manis yang dia punya, agar Yoongi setidaknya mau menjawab pertanyaan yang ini.

"Tebak saja sendiri." Lalu Yoongi mendorong pintu, kemudian masuk dan menguncinya dari dalam.

 _Shit!_

 _Brakkk_

Jimin menendang pintu yang ada di depannya sekuat tenaga.

Lalu menyesali tindakannya karena tulang pinggulnya kembali berdenyut.

* * *

 ** _Haaaai!_**

 ** _Masih adakah yang baca cerita ini?_**

 ** _Maaf ya semuanya, aku menghilang hampir 2 minggu. Yang peretama karena aku kemarin2 lagi UTS dan seminggu kemarin kerjaan di kantor bener2 gabisa diabaikan. Huh, aku mau nangis aja rasanya kalo inget :(_**

 ** _Dan untuk chapter ini, apakah kepanjangan dan ngebosenin? Tolong bilang yang sejujurnya ya huhuhu. Kalau emang iya, aku minta maaf banget :(_**

 ** _Aku cuma berusaha menjelaskan situasi awalnya aja, tapi malah jadi panjang banget gini :(_**

 ** _Maafkan aku semuanya._**

 ** _Kalau ada pertanyaan, kritik dan saran, silahkan dituangkan di kolom review yaaaa. Aku di sini masih dalam tahap belajar, jadi perlu bantuan dari kalian semua yang udah mau baca cerita ini._**

 ** _Makasih semuanyaaa!_**

 ** _gasuga_**


	5. Dream Traveller

**_Halooooo!_**

 ** _Ini udah lama banget dan aku baru lanjutin ff ini huhuhu. Buat pembaca, maafin aku ya yang sok sibuk dua bulanan ini. Semoga kalian masih mau baca cerita ini._**

 **Based on The Dream Traveller by Gemscribble**

* * *

 **[Dream Traveller]**

* * *

Jimin sama sekali tidak mendengarkan gurunya bicara, bercerita, berdongeng, atau apalah itu namanya. Dia bukan tipikal siswa teladan yang dengan senang hati membuka buku paket sejarah yang tebalnya berlebihan, bahkan nilai Jimin di setiap mata pelajaran juga terbilang pas-pasan. Tapi dengan pikiran yang melayang-layang seperti ini, membuatnya semakin tidak ingin mendengarkan celotehan guru. Kepalanya pusing.

Jimin melirik Taehyung yang sedang mendengarkan guru dengan serius, sesekali mencatat di buku tulisnya jika ada sesuatu yang menurutnya penting.

"Tumben, rajin." Cibir Jimin dengan bisikan tepat di telinga Taehyung, membuat teman sebangkunya itu mendesis kegelian.

"Berisik Jiminnie," Taehyung tidak berniat untuk mengobrol dengan Jimin untuk sekarang, karena dia sadar, sebentar lagi ada ulangan dan dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa soal sejarah. Memorinya tidak cukup kuat untuk mengingat pelajaran jenis teori seperti ini. Maka dia meniatkan diri supaya lebih serius.

"Halah, biasanya juga kau yang lebih berisik." Jimin mendengus, menarik-narik ujung buku Taehyung. Oke, mari lupakan dulu fakta di mana Jimin adalah anak yang lembut.

"Hei, aku di sini mau belajar, bukan mengobrol denganmu." Taehyung menarik paksa bukunya dan menggeser duduknya menyamping, sedikit memunggungi Jimin.

"Kau gila ya, Tae?"

Taehyung berbalik, menatap Jimin sengit. "Kau yang lebih gila. Absenmu sudah berapa jika ditambah kemarin? Kau tidak menghubungiku maupun wali kelas. Serius sedikit kenapa sih, Jim!"

Jimin mencebikkan bibirnya, menggeser tubuhnya juga supaya berjauhan dengan Taehyung. Dia kalah omongan dan sepertinya Taehyung juga sedang tidak ingin diajak mengobrol.

Mengingat kemarin, pikirannya jadi melayang pada Yoongi lagi. Sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu di balkon semalam, Jimin tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan orang asing itu di rumahnya. Mungkin Yoongi di kamarnya, karena Jimin tidak mengecek ke sana sebelum berangkat tadi. Atau mungkin, dia memang _mimpi_ lagi.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya dua kali, menepis pikiran soal Yoongi yang masih dianggapnya mimpi. Karena yang semalam itu sudah sangat jelas bahwa dia ada di sana, di rumahnya, di depannya.

Jimin masih penasaran setengah mati dengan jawaban dari pertanyaannya dan pertanyaan yang akan ditujukan untuknya. Huh, penasaran seperti ini memang tidak ada enak-enaknya.

 _Teng!_

Bunyi bel penanda pelajaran jam kedua berbunyi, membuat kelasnya sedikit gaduh. Jimin meraba pergelangan tangannya dan baru sadar kalau jam tangannya tertinggal. Jadi dia refleks memutar badannya ke belakang, sedikit mendongak untuk menatap jam dinding. Yah di kelas Jimin ada satu jam, dan letaknya ada di dinding bagian belakang ruang kelas.

Posisinya tepat sekali di belakang...

Ah, _Jungkook_...

Mata Jimin berbinar saat matanya tidak sengaja menangkap rupa Jungkook yang menurutnya semakin hari semakin tampan saja.

Jimin mematai bagaimana mata bulat itu memancarkan keantusiasan saat sedang bicara, bagaimana bibirnya mengembangkan senyum yang begitu menawan, dan bagaimana hidung itu sedikit bergerak saat empunya mengambil nafas.

Duh, Jimin bisa gila hanya dengan memandangi Jungkook saja.

"Jaga mata wahai penghuni neraka."

Tiba-tiba pandangannya gelap dan badannya dipaksa menghadap ke depan.

"Kau memang gila ya, Jim. Memandangi Jungkook saja sampai segitunya, padahal aku yang lebih tampan sudah jelas ada di sampingmu."

Itu Taehyung, yang sudah kembali lagi ke sifat aslinya yang abstrak, sudah tidak sok serius seperti tadi lagi.

"Tampan pantatku." Cibir Jimin.

"Hih, dasar sirik."

Jimin hanya mendengus.

"Lagipula kau memandanginya sudah terlalu lama, Jim. Kalau kau ada niatan mau _confess_ sih oke, tapi kan di sini posisimu cuma sebagai pengagum rahasia. Kau mau ketahuan?"

"Tae, kapan sih dia pernah sadar kalau sedang kupandangi? Menengok ke arahku saja tidak pernah, bagaimana bisa sadar? Aku bahkan ragu kalau dia tahu ada aku di alam semesta ini."

" _Lebay_. Pikiranmu konyol sekali Tuan _Desperate."_ Taehyung tertawa keras melihat nagaimana wajah nelangsa sahabatnya, sesekali menjambaki poni Jimin yang sudah agak panjang.

"Mau kusumpal mulutmu?" Tanya JImin sarkas.

Taehyung sudah menghentikan suara tertawanya, tapi masih dengan bibir yang terlipat tanda dia sedang berusaha berhenti tertawa.

" _Ekhem_ —Jim, kemarin Hoseok mencarimu, kan. Katanya kau tidak membalas pesannya" Taehyung berdehem lagi, bicaranya cepat-cepat karena takut akan tertawa dan mulutnya betulan disumpal oleh Jimin.

"Kau jawab apa?"

"'Jiminnya tidak masuk' begitu."

Jimin mengangguk, "Lalu?"

"Aku bilang saja, 'maklum Seok, dia kan jomblo jarang pegang ponsel jadi bisa telat balas sampai seharian. Soalnya jarang ada yang menghubunginya, yang paling sering biasanya sih operator.'"

Jimin memukul lengan Taehyung pelan. "Kenapa kau bilang begitu sih? Harga diriku..."

"Ya kan aku hanya mencoba jujur, Jim."

Lagi-lagi Jimin memukul lengan Taehyung. "Tapi kan tidak perlu kau sebutkan jomblo—ah, kenapa kau tidak sekalian saja bilang pada Jungkook kalau aku jomblo?"

Taehyung lagi-lagi tertawa melihat ekspesi kesal Jimin.

"Buat apa? Memangnya dia menganggapmu ada?" Ledek Taehyung, membalikkan omongan JImin tadi.

"Ih, Tae, siapa tahu kan dia diam-diam penasaran padaku. Siapa tahu dia mau mengenalku, diam-diam mencari tahu tentangku, diam-diam mengagumiku—"

"Hellow, Jimin, tolong kau bedakan mana mimpi dan mana yang kenyataan."

Taehyung tersenyum congkak, menatap Jimin dengan mata mengerling lalu tertawa kencang.

Jimin sih diam saja, hanya melirik malas Taehyung dan kembali menjauhkan jaraknya dari Taehyung.

Dia menyangga pipinya dengan tangan kiri, membuang nafas perlahan.

Mungkin Taehyung merasa sangat senang karena bisa menyadarkannya dari ucapan ngawur barusan. Tapi, apa Tae masih akan merasa senang kalau di tahu apa yang dimimpikan Jimin benar-benar jadi nyata?

Akan sangat senang jika yang dimimpikan adalah Jungkook. Tapi sayangnya bukan. Justru ada orang asing yang sampai sekarang masih tidak masuk di nalar Jimin, yang keluar dari mimpinya.

Hah, pikiran Jimin kacau.

* * *

Biasanya, Jimin akan tiba di rumah setelah pukul lima sore, satu jam lebih lama dari waktu yang seharusnya. Alasannya adalah dia malas harus berlama-lama melihat kedua kakaknya.

Tapi hari ini, pintu utama rumah sudah didorong dengan keras oleh Jimin bahkan sebelum jam empat. Membuat penghuni sofa yang berjumlah tiga orang memandangnya dengan terkejut.

Wajah Jimin yang semula terlihat bersemangat, perlahan-lahan berubah datar. Dia berdecak sekali saat Boyoung memelototinya dengan tatapan kesal.

Tanpa menghiraukan apapun lagi, Jimin berjalan menuju lantai dua, ke kamarnya. Masa bodoh dengan semua rasa penasarannya yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Melihat kenyataan di mana kedua kakaknya dan juga orang asing yang baru kemarin dia temui terlihat sangat akur, bahkan duduk di satu sofa yang sama saja sudah membuatnya kesal.

Dia, seumur-umur, bahkan tidak pernah duduk dengan tenang di satu tempat yang sama dengan kakaknya, terutama Boyoung. Jangankan duduk di tempat yang sama, berada di tempat yang sama saja sudah berhasil membuat mood Jimin rusak.

"Jim, baru pulang?"

Jimin sudah mencapai tangga ke lima saat sebuah suara yang _masih_ asing terdengar. Jimin berhenti melangkah, berbalik, lalu menumpukan punggungnya pada pegangan tangga.

"Kelihatannya?" Jimin berujar malas, tapi masih sempat melirik Boyoung dan Bogam yang ternyata tidak merubah posisi mereka sama sekali. 100% mengabaikan adiknya sendiri. Serius, mood nya benar-benar kacau sekarang. Dia kesal, dan..yah, sedikit iri dengan orang di depannya yang sudah membuat keajaiban dengan kedua kakaknya.

"Kau mau sampai kapan galak seperti itu?"

Jimin memutar kedua matanya. "Terserah, aku lelah."

Lalu Jimin kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya. Mengabaikan Yoongi yang memanggilnya sebanyak tiga kali.

* * *

Jimin sedang tiduran terlentang di atas kasur, dia sedang tidak ada kerjaan dan malas. Kedua tangannya bergerak brutal mengusak seprei dengan pola naik turun, membentuk sayap di sisi-sisi badannya. Mirip seperti scene film yang dilakukan Logan Lerman di The Perks Of Being Wallflower di atas salju. Sangat kurang kerjaan dan Jimin sendiri menyadarinya.

Sampai suara ketukan pintu dengan tempo santai terdengar. Mata Jimin membelo, tumben sekali tidak brutal.

"Siapa?" Tanya Jimin dengan suara yang dikeraskan.

Karena pengalaman, Jimin tidak mau membuka pintu sebelum orang yang ada di balik pintu itu menjawab. Takut jika dia ceroboh lagi, bisa-bisa badannya benar-benar akan rontok seperti insiden bola dengan Boyoung kemarin.

Tidak ada sahutan dari luar, tapi bunyi pintu diketuk tetap terdengar. Jimin mendengus keras-keras.

"Siapaaaaaa? Jawab hei, setidaknya bicara sedikit!"

Dan masih saja ketukan pintu itu terdengar.

Suaranya makin lama makin berisik dan Jimin benci jika waktu istirahatnya terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk hal tidak berguna seperti ini.

Jimin bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil guling sebagai senjatanya kalau-kalau yang mengetuk adalah orang iseng seperti Boyoung kemarin. Tentu saja akan langsung Jimin habisi orang iseng itu.

Memegang gagang pintu, Jimin berkuda-kuda menyerang sebelum membukanya. Guling yang dipegangnya sudah akan dia lempar jika saja wajah di depannya tidak muncul. Yoongi, berdiri dengan senyuman miring yang super-duper mengesalkan.

"Mau memukuliku?" Tanyanya santai sambil menunjuk guling yang Jimin pegang.

Jimin diam dan menatap Yoongi tajam.

"Aku salah waktu ke sininya, ya?" Tanya Yoongi lagi.

"Kenapa tanya begitu?" Jimin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aura jahatmu menguar kemana-mana, Park. Tidak ada orang yang akan betah melihatnya."

"Kau bisa melihat aura juga?" Tanya Jimin sedikit takjup.

Yoongi tertawa, sangat dipaksakan. "Kau gila? Aku tidak."

"Kenapa ke sini?"

Yoongi menyandarkan tangan kirinya pada kusen pintu. "Boleh masuk dulu?"

"Mau apa?"

"Mengobrol?" Tanya Yoongi kembali, terdengar santai.

"Soal pertanyaan-pertanyaanku kemarin?"

Yoongi hanya diam dan memandangi Jimin lurus, persis seperti yang selalu dia lihat di mimpinya. Jimin mendadak gugup sendiri.

"Ingin melihat kamarmu juga, sih. Sudah lama aku tidak memasuki kamar orang Korea."

Mata Jimin melotot. "Nah itu, itu salah satu petanyaan yang mau kutanyakan. Apalagi soal bagaimana bisa Boyoung-Noona dan Bogum-hyung terlihat baik-baik saja denganmu? Dan juga—" Jimin mengatupkan bibirnya saat sadar dia terlalu banyak bicara. Menghela nafas, dia menatap Yoongi. "Pokoknya banyak sekali yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Sama. Aku juga penasaran."

Jimin merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak selama dua detik setelah Yoongi bicara, entah kenapa, "Penasaran—tentang apa?"

"Tebak." Jawabnya persis seperti yang dia katakan kemarin malam.

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap kesal pada Yoongi. " _Please_ , aku bukan dukun."

Yoongi menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya. "Jadi, apa aku boleh masuk?"

Merotasikan mata, Jimin berbalik tanpa banyak bicara, masuk ke dalam kamar seraya memberi _gesture_ pada Yoongi untuk masuk.

Jimin duduk di pingiran tempat tidur, sementara Yoongi dengan serius memerhatikan sekeliling kamar pemuda gembul itu.

Yoongi sedikit lama memandangi kumpulan foto sticker di dinding kamar Jimin. Inisiatif, Jimin berbicara terlebih dahulu. "Aku yang bertanya terlebih dahulu, kalau begitu?"

Yoongi akhirnya berbalik memandangi Jimin. Lalu menganggukkan kepala sekali sambil duduk pada bangku di depan meja belajar Jimin.

"Em, jadi—siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Pandangan Yoongi terkunci pada Jimin, lurus pada matanya. "Yoongi." Jawabnya dengan satu suku kata.

Jimin meringis, berpikir apakah orang di depannya berniat melawak atau apa. "Aku tahu. Kemarin Bogum-hyung memanggilmu begitu. Dan kau menyuruhku memanggilmu begitu juga. Tapi bukan itu—kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

Yoongi mengangguk dua kali.

"Nah—oh iya, tapi kenapa kakak-kakakku bisa tahu kau siapa? Kenapa mereka tahu kalau kau adalah 'Yoongi'? Kenapa mereka percaya kau adalah anaknya sahabat Ayah? Lagipula aku tidak mungkin lupa—"

"Karena aku **memang** anaknya sahabat Ayahmu, Jim."

"No, sahabat Ayah yang kutahu dan biasa ke sini itu hanya satu dan anaknya juga... perempuan, anak satu-satunya." Kening Jimin masih terus mengerut.

"Oke, biar kuralat." Yoongi diam sejenak. "Aku adalah anak dari _tambahan_ sahabat Ayahmu, yang baru datang kemarin dan akan dipercaya oleh semua orang karena," ada jeda lagi, Yoongi menarik nafasnya pelan sambil menampilkan senyum yang terlihat mengesalkan. "Aku membuat skenarionya begitu."

Jimin mengerjap, ekspresinya masih sama saja, kebingungan. Jangankan untuk paham apa yang barusan Yoongi jelaskan, mencernanya saja dia tidak bisa, justru penjelasan Yoongi membuatnya pusing. "Kau membuat skenarionya? Ma—maksudmu bagaimana?"

"Seingatku kemarin aku bilang; mendadak muncul di dunia nyata dari orang yang mimpinya kudatangi, iya kan?" Yoongi melirik Jimin sekilas, seperti bertanya tanpa buutuh jawaban dan langsung melanjutkan ucapannya. "Jadi aku haris membuat beberapa penyesuaian sebelum **datang** agar kemunculanku tidak terasa janggal, setidaknya untuk orang lain selain dirimu. Dan salah satunya adalah—"

"Kau memanipulasi ingatan?" Jimin memmotong cepat dengan ekspresi terkejut yang kacau, mata sipitnya melotot. Jimin menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali saat menyadari pikirannya jadi bercabang ke mana-mana. Padahal dua menit lalu dia masih belum paham apa yang dibicarakan Yoongi. "Kau memanipulasi ingatan kakak-kakakku, Ayahku juga, dan membuat mereka berpikir kalau kau memang anaknya 'sahabat ayah'. Itu kenapa saat kau pingsan kemarin Bogum-hyung bilang kalu kau sedang liburan ke sini dan dia juga bilang..." Jimin tiba-tiba merasakan kulitnya meremang. "Kau bisa jadi akan di sini cukup lama seperti 'tahun lalu'."

"Ah, iya." Respon Yoongi singkat disertai anggukan. "Tapi Jim, aku kurang setuju dengan kata 'manipulasi ingatan' yang kau bilang tadi. Karena apa yang kulakukan sebelum muncul tidak seserius itu, terkesan sangat ajaib kalau aku bisa memanipulasi ingatan orang lain." Yoongi tersenyum.

Tikungan-tikungan di dahi Jimin masih dapat Yoongi temukan, disertai dengan gumaman yang tidak dapat dia dengar dengan jelas.

"Tidak ajaib apanya, kau muncul di sini saja sudah ajaib." Jimin mencebik.

Yoongi tidak merasa tersinggung atau apa, dia justru tidak ingin menanggapi pernyataan Jimin barusan.

"Tidak memanipulasi—itu berlebihan sebenarnya. Aku mempersiapkan 'siapa' diriku di kehidupan orang yang kudatangi, dan—

—cuma itu."

"Mempersiapkan dirimu di kehidupanku." Jimin refleks bergumam lagi dan mengulang kata-kata seperti itu sebanyak tiga kali,mengejanya pelan-pelan, mencerna dan menyusun puzzle-puzzel berantakan di otaknya dengan sekuat tenaga. "Jadi sebelum kau muncul di kehidupan orang yang mimpinya kau datangi, kau sudah tahu kehidupan orang itu? Termasuk siapa saja anggota keluarganya? Kau sudah tahu siapa Ayah, Bogum, Boyoung, dan tahu namaku. Sebaliknya—"

"Yap." Yoongi menganggu cepat, tanpa ekspresi berarti. "Dan sebaliknya, setelah aku datang ke sini, mereka juga 'tahu' aku ini memang biasa **main** ke sini setiap liburan semester."

"Jadi liburan semester tahun lalu yang dimaksud Bogum-hyung..."

" _Itu_." Yoongi mulai menyandarkan punggungnya pada bangku, bibirnya tersenyum lumayan lebar. Setidaknya dia senang Jimin mulai mengerti beberapa hal dari yang dia jelaskan. "Aku tidak benar-benar ke sini tahun lalu, pikiran mereka saja yang percaya dengan hal itu."

Jimin mengatupkan bibirnya yang daritadi terbuka.

"O-oke."

Yoongi tersenyum lagi, puas karena Jimin memang mengerti apa yang dia katakan.

"Tapi, tidakkah jadi masalah kalau kau memberitahukan ini semua pada orang yang mimpinya kau datangi, maksudnya, aku? Kau tahu, aku dari awal justru berpikir kalau kau akan merahasiakan hal ini dariku. Dan, apa kau cuma memanipulasi ingatan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarku dan tidak dengan ingatanku? Ah, bukan manipulasi. Tapi—ah itulah pokoknya." Jimin menambah cepat saat melihat gesture Yoongi yang ingin meralat kata-katanya. "Atau, kau memang sengaja mengecualikan diriku?"

"Yah, semua orang yang ada di sekitarmu anak berpikir kalau aku memang orang yang sudah sering main ke sini dan tidak akan curiga sama sekali dengan hal itu."

Jimin melotot lagi, takjub lagi. "Serius?"

"Yap."

Yoongi tiba-tiba menggeser duduknya untuk menghadap Jimin, ujung bibirnya tertarik lebih lebar dari yang sebelumnya, menampilkan gigi-gigi kecilnya yang lucu.

"Sekarang giliranku bertanya."

Jimin menggigit pipi dalamnya kuat, dia gugup lagi, bahkan sebelum ditanya. "Kau mau tanya apa?"

Yoongi mengerlingkan matanya ke atas, berpikir. Kemudian bertanya dengan wajah bodoh yang membuat Jimin ingin sekali melemparinya dengan batu karena pertanyaannya. "Kakakmu kembar ya?"

"Menurutmuuuuuu?" Bibir Jimin maju tiga senti.

Bisa bayangkan bagaimana perasaannya? Dia sudah gugup, deg-degan, tapi Yoongi malah menanyakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak ada faedahnya, tidak bermutu, dan membuatnya kembali kesal.

"Santai, aku cuma tanya." Yoongi menggedikkan kedua bahunya. "Dan...boleh aku tahu kenapa hubungan kalian seperti tidak baik satu sama lain?"

Tiba-tiba Jimin merasakan kerongkongannya tercekat, dia berdeham sekali untuk menggembalikan suaranya yang terasa berat akibat gangguan tak kasat mata dari pertanyaan Yoongi, tapi yang ada malah dia jadi kepikiran.

Yoongi menunggu Jimin menjawab dengan memandanginya lurus-lurus. Dan Jimin sadar kalau dia cukup terharu dengan hal ini, karena ternyata ada orang yang setidaknya perduli dengannya, dengan keadaannya dan kakak-kakaknya. Tapi tentu saja Jimin bukan orang yang akan menceritakan hal-hal privasi seperti itu kepada orang lain, apalagi yang baru dikenalnya kemarin.

"Itu bukan termasuk pertanyaan yang bisa kujawab. Maaf."

Yoongi terlihat tidak terima dengan ucapan Jimin. "Hei, kau sudah setuju dengan syarat kemari—"

"Yasudah, nanti kalau ada pertanyaan yang tidak mau kau jawab, kau boleh tidak menjawabnya." Jimin menggumam tanpa sadar, lalu buru-buru meralat saat merasa ucapannya terdengar bodoh. "Hanya satu pertanyaan, kompensasinya hanya satu."

Yoongi masih memandang Jimin dengan malas, ekspresinya masih tidak terima karena pertanyaan yang menurutnya penting dan membuatnya penasaran justru tidak dijawab oleh Jimin.

"Tidak semua keingin tahuanmu bisa terjawab, kan." Kata Jimin menambahi, supaya Yoongi tidak terus-terusan memandangnya dengan jengkel. Dan agar dirinya tidak merasa bersalah. "Oke ya? Berarti sekarang giliranku lagi."

Yoongi berdecak dan mengangguk, dari ekspresinya jelas terlihat bahwa dia kecawa.

"Kalimat yang kau bilang kemarin, 'muncul di kehidupan nyata orang-orang yang mimpinya kau datangi', apa kau memang sering melakukan hal itu? Atau...hanya aku?"

Yoongi terlihat berpikir sebentar, kemudian tiba-tiba tersenyum. Matanya lagi-lagi menatap lurus pada Jimin. "Coba tebak."

Jimin berkedip, tiba-tiba dia merasa gugup. Jantungnya juga tiba-tiba berdecak dengan cepat, dan darah seperti naik ke pipinya. Jimin membuang pandangannya, sebisa mungkin tidak menatap pada Yoongi, yang sialan sekali _tampan_ nya.

"S-sering, ya?" Dan Jimin merutuki suaranya yang juga ikut-ikutan serak.

Yoongi menggeleng. "Tidak."

Dan sekali lagi, jantung Jimin berdetak lebih cepat, disertai perasaan yang _lega._ Mungkin setelah ini Jimin akan merenungi perasaan yang barusan dirasakannya.

"Baru kali ini?" Dalam hati Jimin berdoa supaya Yoongi mengatakan _tidak._

"Tidak juga."

Bukannya makin lega karena doa yang terkabul, Jimin justru merasa perutnya jatuh ke tanah. _Tidak_ yang dimaksud Jimin adalah kamuflase. Dia...berharap Yoongi bilang 'Ya'. "Em, jadi?

"Aku tidak akan bilang tepatnya berapa kali, terlalu pribadi." Kemudian Yoongi mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Oke, skor kita satu sama. Kompensasi tadi sudah habis."

"Fine. Giliranku?"

Jimin mengangguk sambil memandangi Yoongi yang menatap tempat tidur di sampingnya dengan tatapan fokus, kesempatan itu Jimin manfaatkan untuk memandangi pemuda pucat itu. Tidak ada alasan jelas kenapa Jimin melakukannya, hanya dia merasa masih tidak yakin dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang. Orang yang biasanya hanya muncul di mimpinya, benar-benar di sini. Oke, kalimat barusan mungkin sering sekali diulang. Tapi Jimin memang masih merasa samar, dan benar-benar takjub.

"Kau, kenapa biasa saja menanggapi kemunculanku? Maksudku, seperti **kita berdua sudah biasa bertemu sebelumnya**?"

Jimin meringis, baru sadar akan satu fakta itu. "Aku—bingung juga sebenarnya. Harusnya kan, aku marah-marah, mengusirmu, atau bisa saja melaporkanmu ke polisi. Tapi entah kenapa setelah kemarin, aku jadi lebih ke 'penasaran' daripada 'kesal'."

"Oh, jadi kau sempat merasa kesal padaku?"

"Em, sedikit."

"Oke. Kau tahu, sebenarnya melihatmu yang biasa saja begini malah membuatku heran, dibandingkan yang kupikirkan sebelumnya, ini sangat meleset dari bayanganku." Yoongi tertawa kecil.

"Dibandingkan pikiranmu sebelumnya, atau dibandingkan orang-orang sebelumnya?"

Yoongi berdehem."Keduanya."

Jimin mengernyit, merasa kalau ini justru semakin menarik.

"Memangnya bagaimana respon yang diberikan orang-orang _itu_ melihat kemunculanmu?"

"Ada yang ketakutan sendiri, ada yang merasa kalau dia masih tidur." Lagi, Yoongi tertawa pelan. "Yang pingsan juga ada."

"Sampai pingsan?"

"Yep. Dan sejujurnya, dari seluruh pengalamanku masuk ke mimpi orang lain, kamh satu-satunya yang merespon tidak wajar."

"Tidak wajar?"

"Kau tidak takut, justu kau langsung menanyakan hal yang aneh-aneh saat aku baru datang. Bahkan mengajak adu mulut, ingat yang di depan pintu?" Yoongi mengangkat alisnya dengan salah satu sudut bibir yang tertarik ke atas.

Jimin berdecak. "Kau duluan yang mencari musuh. Dan lagi—" Kalimat Jimin menggantung begitu saja saat dia tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu. Satu kejadian yang dulu pernah dia alami, sudah cukup lama dan baru teringat lagi setelah sekian lama.

Hal itu yang mengkin membuat Jimin terlihat _biasa saja_ dengan kemunculan Yoongi yang tiba-tiba, mengingat bagaimana Jimin pernah mengalami hal yang tidak kalah aneh dibanding yang satu ini.

Dan ingatan yang sekarang ini muncul sama sekali tidak membantu meringankan pikiran Jimin yang masih berkemelut. Yang ada malah mulai membingungkan, entah ada apa dan kenapa kejadian dulu itu bisa sampai terjadi..

"Dan lagi, apa?"

Suara Yoongi menyelinap masuk dalam pendengaran Jimin, membuatnya mengedipkan mata, sadar dari lamunannya dan menggeleng secepatnya. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Hei, skornya menjadi dua satu kalau kau tidak menjawab lagi—"

"Hei, tidak bisa begitu." Jimin buru-buru melayangkan protes. "Ini beda kasuk. Lagian aku tetap menjawab pertanyaanmu yang tadi, dan aku hanya... tiba-tiba teringat pada sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaanmu."

"Ck, aku tidak mau adu argumen lagi."

Jimin reflek mendengus. "Baguslah. Sekarang giliranku lagi."

Giliran Yoongi yang mendengus. "Aku bahkan sudah kehabisan bahan pertanyaan, dan kau masih akan bertanya?" Dia menampilkan ekspresi takjub. "Masih berapa stok pertanyaanmu?" Tanyanya sarkas.

"Banyak. Tapi bertahap." Jimin tertawa setelah menjawabi Yoongi dengan jawaban nyaris sama dengan yang dia beri kemarin. "Tapi sekarang satu hal dulu, pertanyaan yang sudah kutanyakan dan kau jawab, tapi aku belum menemukan jawabannya."

Yoongi hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Apa kau akan tetap muncul di mimpiku atau tidak?"

"Ah," Yoongi mengangguk sekali. "Semalem kau sudah tidur, kan? Apa aku masih muncul di mimpimu?"

Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya dramatis, otaknya menjelajah untuk mencoba mengingat apakah dia bermimpi atau tidak semalem. Tapi percuma saja.

"Aku tidak ingat." Jawabnya dengan tekanan pada setiap kata, merasa kesal dengan fakta itu. Karena sekeran apapun Jimin mengingat mimpinya, atau apapun yang terjadi semalam dalam tidurnya, dia sama sekali tidak ingat.

"Coba ingat-ingat lagi." Kata Yoongi dengan wajah datar.

"Aku betulan tidak ingat, Yoon." Jimin mengerucutkan bibir malas. "Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau memang sudah tidak muncul lagi karena sudah betulan ada di sini, atau kau sebenarnya masih muncul tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya?"

Wajah datar Yoongi kemudian menampilkan cengiran kecil. Jimin sudah akan bertanya lagi saat Yoongi tiba-tiba mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Persis."

Jimin mengedipkan mata bingung. "Apa? Kau sudah tidak muncul atau aku yang tidak ingat?"

"Dan ini adalah kali ketiga kujawab; **tebak**."

"HEY!"

Yoongi berdecak, menggumamkan sebaris kalimat yang baru beberapa menit lalu Jimin ucapkan agar tidak menjawab pertanyaan lebih lanjut.

"Tidak semua rasa ingin tahu yang kau punya akan dapat jawabannya, Jim."

 _ **Shit.**_

Yoongi langsung tertawa tanpa suara begitu melihat ekspresi Jimin yang sudah tidak beraturan. Jimin kesal, serius.

Tapi kesalnya tiba-tiba menguap saat satu kalimat dari Yoongi terdengar, dengan cepat.

"Menyenangkan bisa bicara dan kenal denganmu secara langsung, Jim."

Jimin bisa merasakan bahwa jantungnya sudah akan copot dan pipinya memanas. Apa-apaan orang itu.

"Dan tentang pertanyaanmu yang pertama tadi, tentang siapa diriku sebenarnya," Yoongi memberi jeda, matanya menatap Jimin lurus-lurus. "Aku belum memberimu jawaban yang _sebenarnya_ tadi."

Lagi, rasanya seperti ada yang mencekat di kerongkongan Jimin sekarang, membuatnya susah bahkan untuk mengeluarkan bunyi pada mulutnya. "A-apa?"

Yoongi itu seorang pemikir, sudah terlihat dari caranya ketika akan menjawab pertanyaan dari Jimin. Maka dari itu, diamnya Yoongi sekarang diartikan oleh Jimin bahwa orang itu sedang berpikir. Dia menatap Jimin sekilas, seakan jawabannya kali ini membutuhkan kehati-hatian yang amat sangat.

"Namaku memang Min Yoongi, dan—"

Yoongi mengucapkannya secara perlahan, lebih terdengar seperti mengeja.

Dan?

 **"—dan aku sebenarnya adalah Dream Traveller, Pejalan Mimpi."**

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **Mind to review?**

 **Thank you,**

 **Gasuga**


	6. How Long?

**Based on The Dream Traveller by Gemscribble**

* * *

 **[How Long?]**

* * *

Sekolah dipulangkan lebih awal, lebih pagi sebenarnya karena ini sungguh baru pukul 09.25. tahu bagaimana perasaan Jimin? Sangat, amat, senang karena, Boyoung mempunyai jadwal penuh di kampus untuk hari ini. Jimin 'sih berharap kakaknya itu baru akan pulang tengah malam nanti.

Dan lagi, keberadaan Yoongi di rumahnya –orang itu masih ada tentu saja– yang membuatnya merasa tidak sendiri. Ada Bogum di rumah, tapi 'kan Bogum bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu—kau tahu lah maksudku, mememani Jimin misalnya.

Jimin senang dengan fakta tentang Yoongi tersebut, keantusianannya tiba-tiba muncul saat mengingat janji dan kesepakatan mereka atas sesi _'tanya dan jawab'_ yang mereka telah buat _._

Jimin sangat paham, ini semua masih sangat jauh dari kata _selesai_ , maka dia tidak bisa santai-santai saja di sini tanpa mengulik info dari orang asing itu, Jimin harus memanfaatkan waktunya dengan baik.

Jimin sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar tamu, yang sekarang adalah kama Yoongi. Mengetuk pintu beberapa kali tapi tidak terdengar jawaban apapun dari dalam. Mungkin Yoongi masih tidur, wajah orang itu mengatakan kalau dia memang suka sekali tidur, sih.

Kemudian Jimin memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah, berniat mengisi perutnya dengan apapun yang nanti akan ditemukannya di dapur. Sekilas dia memandang kamar Bogum yang masih sepi sekali, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa kakaknya seudah bangun, karena lampu kamarnya masih gelap, dan pintunya terkunci.

Jimin beralih menyalakan TV tanpa benar-benar menontonnya—hanya agar rumahnya tidak terkesan sepi sekali– lalu berjalan menuju dapur, melaksanakan tujuan utamanya tadi.

Dia berdecak ketika hanya mendapati beberapa mie instan dan telur di dalam kulkas, ah, memangnya dia mengharapkan ada makanan apa di sini saat Ayahnya sedang dinas keluar kota begini? Huh, Jimin jadi merindukan Ayahnya tiba-tiba, dia ingin makan enak.

Kembali ke ruang keluarga setelah selesai merebus mie, Jimin duduk dengan kaki terlipat di atas sofa dan langsung melahap makanannya. Tentu saja sambil sesekali melirik ke atas dan ke samping, mungkin saja Yoongi atau Bogum sudah bangun. Tapi nyatanya tidak, rumahnya masih tetap sepi.

Jimin sudah menghabiskan waktu sekitar satu jam untuk bermalasan di atas sofa, berguling-guling, duduk, terlentang, tengkurap, semua gaya sudah dia coba, sampai sudah menyeduh sebuah mie instan dalam cup sepuluh menit yang lalu. Jimin hampir menyuapkan mie-nya saat mendengar suara pintu yang kuncinya dibuka. Memgerutkan dahi, dia menebak, Ayahnya tidak mungkin pulang cepat, beliau tidak mungkin melakukannya tanpa memberitahu terlebih dahulu, Boyooung juga tidak munglkin.

"Jim? Oh, sudah pulang?"

Jimin bisa lihat dari arah ruang tamu ada dua orang lelaki tampan—sebenarnya satu karena yang satu lagi adalah Bogum– sedang menanteng plastik besar di masing-masing tangan dengan senyum yang dua-duanya sumringah, apalagi Bogum.

"Kalian berdua dari mana? Kukira masih tidur.."

"Kau bolos sekolah, ya? Nanti kulaporkan Ayah." Bukannya menjawab, Bogum justru terus berjalan melewatinya sambil menuduh.

 _Sialan,_ batin Jimin.

Jimin merasa tidak mau tahu selama ada Bogum di dekat Yoongi, tapi obrolan sayup-satup mereka berdua di dapur membuatnya sedikit merasa penasaran. Sedikit, karena ada Yoongi. Menurutnya, apapun yang dikatakan oleh orang itu adalah suatu informasi, begitulah pikiran Jimin.

Jimin juga tidak begitu bodoh untuk melihat perubahan sikap Bogum, terhadap Yoongi tentu saja. Kakaknya itu, mana mau dia susah-susah belanja, menenteng belanjaan sebanyak yang tadi bibawanya, lalu masak seperti sekarang ini—jimin mendengar suara perabotan masak– dia rasa otak Bogum benar-benar dicuci.

"Jim, kau sudah selesai makan?" Suara Bogum terdengar dari dapur, lumayan keras.

"Belum." Jimin menjawab dengan teriak. "kenapa?"

Jimin menunggu tapi tidak juga ada jawaban. Dia tahu, kakaknya itu ingin dihampiri, dan yakin sekali kalau dia akan disuruh-suruh, entah untuk apa.

Walaupun begitu Jimin tetap menaruh cup mie nya di atas meja, lalu melangkah ke dapur memenuhi panggilan kakaknya. Baru dua langkah dari pintu dapur, langkahnya cepat-cepat berhenti bagitu melihat pemandangan yang ada di sana sekarang. Bagaimana Bogum yang sedang konsen dengan panci sambil bersenandung kecil, sedangkan Yoongi yang terlihat sangat ahli memotong entah-apa yang ada di _cutting board_ , serius sekali sampai tidak sadar ada seonggok manusia baru saja dapur.

Tolong dicatat, dua hari berturut-turut Jimin menemukan pemandangan yang sangat amat langka di rumahnya, hanya karena kemunculan lelaki itu, Yoongi. Super sekali.

Jimin masih diam di tempatnya berdiri dari tadi, sempat bingung harus menghampiri siapa, saat tahu-tahu kakinya melangkah ke Yoongi yang mengangkat wajahnya sekilas sambil mengangkat allisnya juga. "Tumben sekali kau sudah pulang?"

"Dipulangkan cepat, kenapa?"

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya. "Tidak. Bukannya kau lebih suka di kamar?"

Jimin hanya memutar bola matanya. Dia menarik bangku pada bar di samping Yoongi yang kembali sibuk memotong-motong sesuatu. "Ada yang _tidak_ bisa kubantu?"

Ada dua respon yang terjadi secara bersamaan. Bogum tiba-tiba tersedak kuah sup yang sedang dia coba, dan Yoongi mendadak bersuara 'ha!' dengan heran.

"Banyak memang yang tidak bisa kau bantu." Bogum berdecak ditengah tersedaknya, sambil berdeham untuk meredakan tersedaknya. Dia kembali konsentrasi dengan kegiatan memasaknya, tapi tiba-tiba alisnya terangkat. "Dan kau tumben sekali akrab dengan Yoongi."

"Tumben?"

"Ah.. iya." Yoongi tiba-tiba menimpali cepat, membuat Jimin refleks melihatnya dengan heran. Yoongi hanya berdeham, lalu menyibukkan diri mengumpulkan potongan seledri dan membawanya kepada Bogum, alih-alih menanggapi kalimat Bogum tadi. Saat itulah Jimin mendadak ingat tentang ucapan Bogum saat Yoongi pertama kali muncul, saat orang itu pingsan.

 _"Yoongi tidak bilang? Ah iya aku lupa, wajar saja sih Yoongi tidak bilang padamu." *_

Jadi Jimin menyimpulkan, entah salah atau benar, hubungannya dengan Yoongi memang tidak 'aman'? Karena itulah Bogum bilang 'wajar' jika Yoongi tidak memberitahukan kedatangannya pada Jimin sebelumnya, dan sekarang Bogum bilang Jimin 'tumben' akrab dengan Yoongi karena,

 _Oh._

Jangan bilang—

"'Ah iya' apa? Kau mau bilang apa?" Jimin bisa dengar Bogum bertanya pada Yoongi sambil memasukkan seledri ke dalaam panci sup.

Yoongi sendiri terlihat sempat mmembasahi bibirnya sekilas, mungkin dia juga bingung sendiri mau menjawab apa, sampai suaranya keluar dengan nada yang dibuat setenang mungkin. "Tidak ada. Hanya, ingin baikan saja dengan Jimin. Lelah juga tiap liburan ke sini kami selalu bertengkar."

Jimin melotot. Dia menatap Yoongi dengan horror. Mencoba mencari tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang itu, sampai-sampai bisa bicara begitu pada kakaknya. Memangnya mereka kenapa?

Jimin sudah sangat ingin mencerca Yoongi dengan berbagai pertanyaan sesuai pernyataannya barusan, tapi melihat posisi mereka yang masih sangat dekat Bogum membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Sampai sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian Yoongi akhirnya menjauh, membuatnya refleks mengikuti orang itu dan duduk di depannya.

Jimin sudah ingin bicara saat tiba-tiba Yoongi mendahuluinya. "Jadi, kebiasaan kalian di rumah seperti ini? Masak sendiri untuk kepentingan perut sendiri?"

Baiklah, kalian boleh menganggap kebiasaan yang dipunyai keluarga Jimin itu memprihatinkan, tapi saat mendengar orang lain berbicara segamblang dan seringan itu rasanya... hati Jimin sakit juga. Menusuk sekaligus ingin Jimin tertawai, dengan miris tentu saja.

"Yeah." Jimin mengangguk tak acuh. "Kau takjub?"

Yoongi hanya memandangnya dengan datar lalu meminum air mineral yang dari tadi dia bawa. "Bogum bilang Ayahmu sering sekali ada pekerjaan di luar kota, jadi hanya kalian bertiga yang ada di rumah. Dan, Ibumu..."

"Sudah tidak ada." Jimin melanjutkan ucapan Yoongi dengan tenang. Dia melihat Yoongi yang merasa tidak enak sendiri setelah membahas topik barusan. "Ayah sering sekali tidak di rumah dan mungkin baru akan pulang minggu depan. Kemarin kau belum sempat bertemu dengannya karena pingsan, dan beliau kebetulan sedang terburu-buru jadi tidak sempat melihatmu."

Yoongi mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Lagipula dia tidak akan terkejut." Seringai menyebalkan itu ditampakkan. "Tapi aku salut dengan bagaimana Ayahmu mempelakukan kalian bertiga agar tidak manja. Tidak mempekerjakan pembantu, eh?"

Dan Jimin langsung memegang kedua sisi kepalanya dengan dramatis. "Itu masuk ke dalam hitungan ketidakadilan, kau tahu!"

Yoongi tertawa kecil, dan hal itu menular pada Jimin, meski nyatanya anak lelaki itu menertawakan dirinya sendiri, tapi tetap saja apa yang diucapkannya barusan terdengar lucu. Tapi dengan cepat Jimin berhenti tertawa saat menyadari bahwa Bogum sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan raut heran dan terlihat _ngeri._ Mungkin ekspresi itu ada kaitannya dengan 'tumben-sekali-akrab-dengan-Yoongi' tadi.

Jimin meringis, lanjut bertanya saat Bogum berjalan keluar dari dapur. Ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba terlintas di otaknya. "Oh iya, kau kan mengakunya tinggal di Inggris, apa benar-benar di sana?"

Yoongi menatap Jimin, lalu tersenyum menyebalkan. "Tebak."

Jimin membuka mulutnya dengan ekspresi terkejut yang dibuat-buat. "Kau suka sekali ya main tebak-tebakan?"

"Jawab saja, Diminie." Suara berat Yoongi terkesan dibuat seimut mungkin

"Ap—apa, hei jangan panggil aku begitu!" Pipi Jimin memerah, rasanya ingin sekali dia menonjok orang di depannya. "Em, iya, ya? Kau betulan tinggal di sana?" Tanyanya ragu.

Yoongi baru mau membuka mulut saat Bogum sudah berbicara duluan dari tempatnya berada. Jimin mengernyit, _kapan dia kembali ke dapur?_ "Yoon, supnya sudah matang, mau mencicipi tidak? Tadi kau bilang lapar, tapi malah mengobrol dengan Jimin."

"Memangnya salah?" Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya malas, tidak mengerti dengan respon Bogum yang _senggol bacok_ sekali. Bogum hanya merotasikan kedua bola matanya dan tidak menjawab Jimin kembali, mungkin sedang tidak punya tenaga untuk berdebat karena perutnya kosong.

Yoongi langsung meng-iya-kan tawaran Bogum, tapi alih-alih menghapiri meja makan, dia justru bicara pada Jimin. "Wajar jika kakakmu seperti itu. Seingatnya, aku memang tidak pernah tahan jika bicara padamu lebih dari dua menit tanpa adu mulut. Melihatku dan kau tiba-tiba baikan seperti ini... _yeah_ , wajar."

"'Wajar'? 'Seingatnya'?"

Yoongi menyeringai lebar, seakan bisa menangkap tanda kutip di pertanyaan Jimin. "Naluri kakakmu, melindungi dirimu dari ancaman yang tiba-tiba datang sepertiku. Dan sepertinya aku harus mulai menjaga sedikit jarak darimu daripada nanti kakakmu jadi tidak yakin dengan apa yang dia percayai sebelumnya."

Oke, cukup panjang dan Jimin bingung. "Apa yang dia percayai sebelumnya?" Dia menyipitkan mata curiga, seiring dengan kesimpulan yang sedikitnya dia peroleh. "Jangan bilang kau membuat Bogum _Hyung_ dan Boyoung _Noona_ berpikir kalau aku dan kau tidak pernah punya hubungan baik dari dulu."

Yoongi mengangguk sekali. "Tepat."

Jimin mengeruutkan kening. "Kenapa kau bisa kepikiran sampai sejauh itu?"

"Karena—"

"Yoongi! Lama sekali, _sih_ , betulan lapar atau tidak? Atau kuhabiskan saja makanannya?"

Yoongi menutup matanya, mungkin merasa depresi, yang sesungguhnya Jimin juga merasakan itu karena sungguh, kenapa dia nisa punya kakak yang tidak bisa sekali melihat orang lain senang.

"Nanti bicara lagi saat kakakmu sudah lebih baik." Yoongi berjalan keluar dapur. Tapi sebelum benar-benar keluar dan menghampiri Bogum, dia berbalik sebentar, menggumamkan kalimat singkat dengan senyum jenaka yang ditunjukkan.

"Aku Yoongi, dan... yah, dari London, Inggris."

* * *

"Jadi, kau apakan ingatan Bogum _Hyung_ dan Boyoung _Noona?"_

Sekarang sudah lewat satu jam dari terakhir kali Jimin bicara pada Yoongi di dapur tadi. Bogum sudah berangkat ke kampus sepuluh menit yang lalu, membuat Jimin merasa bebas untuk kembali mengobrol dengan Yoongi tanpa harus dipandangi secara aneh oleh kakaknya itu.

Yoongi berhenti dari acara mendudukkan-pantatnya-pada-kursi, memandangi Jimin dengan wajah _blank_ bercampur kaget. "Aku bahkan belum benar-benar duduk.."

"Ya sudah duduk saja." Jimin _nyengir_ sambil menyuapkan _ice cream_ ke dalam mulutnya. Dia memandangi Yoongi saat ini, di hadapannya, dan perasaan aneh sekaligus familiar yang memusingkan itu datang lagi.

Perasaan aneh yang Jimin maksud di sini bukanlah perasaan yang seperti _itu_ ; suka dan teman-temannya. Tapi perasaan yang terbilang masih terasa _nyata-tidak nyata_ dengan kehadiran Yoongi, di sisi lain orang di hadapannya itu membuatnya merasa kalau mereka sudah saling mengenal cukup lama di dunia nyala, bukan di dunia mimpi. Dan juga bisa-bisanya Jimin merasa sudah cukup terbiasa dengan kehadiran Yoongi hanya karena orang itu enak untuk diajak bicara, padahal Jimin sendiri belum tau cukup banyak tentangnya.

"kau sudah tahu jawabannya, kenapa masih bertanya?" Yoongi justru bertanya balik, dan dengan santainya mengambil sendok di tangan Jimin dan ikut memakan ice cream.

"Tidak, kau tadi masih menggantungkan jawabanmu. Nah, kenapa kau bisa kepikiran sampai sejauh itu untuk mengatur pikiran mereka berdua? Maksudku, apa salahnya membiarkan dirimu dan aku biasa aja, tanpa 'suka bertengkar'. Kenapa kau mebuatnya begitu?"

Yoongi tidak langsung menjawab, tangannya yang akan menyendok ice cream tiba-tiba berhenti. Tapi seakan tidak mau ditanyai lebih jauh, dia cepat-cepat menjawab. "Hanya ingin."

"Apa?"

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau terlalu banyak bertanya dari tadi."

"Lalu apa? Sekarang giliranmu yang tanya?" Jimin senyum memperlihatkan giginya, terlihat santai sekali. Padahal jantungnya selalu berdetak tidak teratur saat Yoongi bertanya, setidaknya tiga hari belakangan ini selalu begitu. Teorinya memang bertanya secara bergantian, tapi kenyataannya memang Jimin yang lebih banyak bertanya.

Jimin menatap was-was pada Yoongi yang tidak juga menjawab pertanyaannya. Semakin tidak karuan saat mulut orang itu terbuka sedikit dengan mata yang menatap ke arah kirinya—berpikir. "Aku belum tahu mau tanya apa lagi."

Dan Jimin menghembuskan napasnya lega.

"Jadi, giliranku lagi, ya?" Jimin merasa berdebar saat akan menanyakan kebingungannya sendiri selama beberapa hari ini. "Waktu itu kau bilang kau adalah seorang.. _Dream Traveller_ , pejalan mimpi, yang mana aku hanya pernah dengar tentang _**Time Traveller*,**_ _Time_ danbukan _Dream._ Jadi—" Ada jeda selagi Jimin mengatur napas, memberanikan diri untuk menatap Yoongi tepat di mata saat melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Kau sering muncul di mimpi orang lain juga?"

"Bukannya kau sudah bertanya tentang ini kemarin?"

"Iya, tapi kau tidak menjawab. Kau hanya menjawab kalau kau tidak selalu muncul di kehidupan nyata orang-orang yang mimpinya kau datangi." Jimin mengucapkan sebaris kalimat terakhir dengan nada mengeja, takut-takut apa yang dia katakan salah. "Jadi?"

Butuh waktu cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Yoongi mengangguk. "Dunia mimpi lebih mudah untuk dikunjungi dibanding dunia nyata. Jadi aku tidak punya alasan untuk bertahan lama di satu mimpi saat nyatanya aku bisa berjalan ke mimpi-mimpi yang lainnya sesukaku."

Sudut-sudut bibir Jimin tertarik ke atas tanpa bisa ditahan. Dan Yoongi melihatnya, karena dia juga ikut tersenyum seakan tahu apa yang Jimin sedang pikirkan. "Apa? Kedengarannya menyenangkan, kan?"

"Sangat."

Kemudian hening untuk beberapa saat. Yoongi diam sambil menghabiskan ice cream di tangannya—yang sebenarnya adalah milik jimin—.

"Okay, jadi kau berasal dari London, dan namamu Min Yoongi."

"Yap."

Jimin tersenyum lagi lebih lebar kemudian beralih diam sambil memandangi kakinya, sebelum sudut matanya melihat bahwa Yoongi sedang memperhatikannya. Pandangan orang itu terlihat hati-hati, seakan menunggu respon Jimin atas jawaban singkat yang dia berikan tadi. Tapi, memangnya Jimin harus bagaimana, dia harus merespon apa? Lagipula jawabannya Jelas.

Bingung sendiri, Jimin akhirnya tidak tahan untuk bertanya. "Kau kenapa menatapku begitu? Ada yang salah?"

Yoongi sendiri masih menatap jimin seperti sebelumnya, sampai akhirnya dia menyerah dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Giliran Jimin yang menatapi Yoongi. Perlahan menyadari kalau tidak hanya dia yang merasa nyaman terhadap Yoongi, tapi Yoongi pun demikian. Yoongi duduk melipat kaki di sofa dengan tubuh di miringkan ke arah Jimin, lalu bagaimana santainya dia menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan, bagitu pula dengan caranya merebut ice cream dari tangan Jimin dan tidak sungkan sama sekali untuk menghabiskannya. Seakan dia sudah sering melakukan itu.

"Jangan terlalu lama menandangiku, Jim." Yoongi bicara tanpa mengalihkan pendangannya, tapi sudut bibirnya yang tertarik ke atas jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia puas terhadap kalimat yang dia ucapkan, apalagi kalimat selanjutnya. "Aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau kau _naksir_."

"Ugh, tega sekali tidak mau tanggung jawab." Jimin bergumam balik, tidak tahan untuk tidak meladeni godaan si manusia pucat itu. "Aku punya satu pertanyaan lagi."

" _Lagi_?"

Jimin tersenyum, dengan gampang mengabaikan wajah protes Yoongi dan tetap lanjut bertanya. "Kau biasanya berapa lama tinggal di dunia nyata orang yang mimpinya kau datangi? Yang paling sebentar berapa lama, dan.. yang paling lama?"

Yoongi menyangga pipi kanannya dengan tangan yang sudah bebas dari kotak ice cream, sempat hanya terpaku beberapa saat dengan alis yang dinaikkan ke atas, memandangi Jimin dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

"Kau mau aku berapa lama di sini?"

 **TBC**

* * *

 _Ini note dari kak Gem juga, aku tulis ulang._

 _ ***mungkin beberapa udah ada yang pernah denger tentang Time Traveller, ituloh orang yang bisa pindah-pindah dari masa lalu ke masa depan gitu. Nah bedanya sama Yoongi ini, dia bisa pindah dari mimpi ke mimpi. Btw, Yoongi itu manusia beneran kok.**_

 _ **a.n.**_

 _ **Kejauh ini apakah ada yang bingung? Pada bingung ya pasti hahahaha.**_

 _ **Kasih tau aku kalo misalnya kalian bingung atau apa, nanti kalo memungkinkan akan aku jawab.**_

 _ **Dan untuk yang di chapter kemarin yang tanya-tanya, apakah Dream Traveller ini bahaya atau enggak, akan ada chapter—masih sesi tanya jawab Jimin-Yoongi—yang akan ngejelasin. Seriously, cerita ini masih bener-bener panjang, dan aku nggak tau kapan lagi bisa update.**_

 _ **Dan untuk yang chapter kemarin ngereview tapi aku nggak bales, huwaaaa maafin aku yg segitu nggak sempatnya baca review. Aku baru baca kemarin sore karena beneran baru sempet.**_

 _ **Btw, aku bikin chapter ini selama...em, hampir 3 bulan, dan tiba-tiba nyesel kenapa bisa selama itu. Padahal inti dari cerita ini tuh sama ama TDT banget, aku sedikit menyesal. Haha.**_

 _ **Ok the last,**_

 _ **Kumohon tingalkan jejak ya teman-teman!**_

 _ **Gasuga**_


End file.
